


应许之地\Promised Land

by IBelieve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBelieve/pseuds/IBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰从阿富汗退役回伦敦之后意外地遇到了夏洛克，夏洛克想知道十年前约翰为什么不告而别，他要重新得到约翰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 1、这篇很慢  
> 2、十年前和十年后交替进行，每篇前会标注  
> 3、所有的医学、地理、历史都是我胡邹的，千万别信  
> 看完这些你还打算跳的话，你真是没救了

这是一辆黑色的轿车，低调、普通，毫无特色。假使它是个人，肯定是沉默寡言的那一型。不过，伪装在古板无趣表面下的一股股蓄 势待发的搏动仍然令过往之人纷纷侧目。正如那贴在车窗前挡风玻璃左上角的醒目标示，暗示着主人克己守份的同时又无意隐藏自己与生俱来的傲慢。此时，这辆车 正在大街上安静地向夜色中的某个点奔驰而去，而坐在后座上的小个子男人眼神空洞的看着窗外不停向后退去的灯光。

这里是他熟悉的城市，可是对于这城市来说，他已经算是个陌生人。伦敦城变了很多，几乎把他记忆中的一小部分抹去，从此只存在于老画册中。不过有些东西 好像还跟以前一样，比如阿森纳，比如泰晤士河，比如电影院里的不知第几部的《哈利波特》，再比如现在自己要去见的那个永远把独断专横视作理所当然的人。所 以，当这辆黑车停在由军队分配给退伍士兵的公寓门前，自称安西娅的女子打开车门时他都没有思考太多就上了车。  
  
其实他也无需思考太多，他只是个平凡的退役军医，一颗枪子儿把他从阿富汗撵回了祖国。左手间歇震颤让他再也不能拿手术刀只能日复一日的去听他的心理医 生喋喋不休的开导，除了心因性瘸腿和不时发作的枪伤以及一个自顾不暇的姐姐，他没有工作，没有积蓄，没有生活，没有朋友，没有爱人，没有未来。如果有人对 一无所有感兴趣，那就来拿好了，他要多少有多少。  
  
车子使出伦敦城后约半小时，终于在郊外一处废弃的工厂门前停了下来，前军医依据安西娅的指引走了进去。空旷的厂房内，没有任何机器和正在工作的人却诡异的灯光通明。一个高个男子站在正中，右手中一把收起来的黑伞抵在冰冷的地面上，仿佛全靠它支撑着全身的重量。  
  
看到意料之中的脸前军医没有感到半分轻松，他紧紧依靠着微薄的自尊而不是拐杖站的笔直，他盯着眼前男人的鼻尖而不是眼睛。他必须那么做，如果他看到了那眼中闪动的惊讶和怜悯，他肯定会不顾一切的逃走。  
  
“华生医生，”高个男子从他一丝不苟的三件套西装的口袋里摸出怀表看看了时间，亲切的口气里带着点习以为常的纡尊降贵。“真没想到我们还会再次碰面。十年，转瞬而过不是吗？”

 “说没想到的应该是我，显然你安排好了一切。”

 约翰的喉咙里一阵干燥，他的声音也因此显得质地粗糙，仿佛参杂了砂砾。他强忍着几乎不受控制般想要颤抖起来的左手，直视着眼前这个衣着考究头发一丝 不苟梳到脑后的高个男人。他也变了很多，原本过分华丽的上层口音——那让他显得不够亲民——收敛了很多；发际线有开始上移的趋势，右手上戴了一枚古怪的戒 指。这让他看起来比十年前要更加从容不迫，也更加不可一世。  
  
“不过你喜欢故弄玄虚的派头的可是一点没变。找我有何贵干，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

约翰是被一阵急促的叫门声吵醒的。  
  
   “是凯特吗？”他抓了抓头发，睡眼朦胧的看了看床头的闹钟，凌晨2点半。  
  
   “是我，医生！你现在可以起床吗？有个急诊病人要马上抢救！”是值班护士凯特急切的声音。  
  
    约翰瞬间睡意全无。  
  
   抢救？   
  
   这个单词的每一个字母都跳进了约翰的脑海，它们都闪着红色的光疯狂地向他叫喊，可他就是无法读懂他们的意思。  
  
   “我马上来，你先去准备。”  
  
    约翰迅速起身穿好衣服，随意擦了把脸让自己清醒过来。  
  
    急诊室里正一片混乱，三个高大的男人围在一张窄小的病床前，其中两个身上的西装已经被血迹和大片的水渍完全打湿。他们看到约翰进来后迅速闪到了一旁。  
  
    一个昏迷不醒的黑发少年正躺在床上人事不知，全身只围一条白色床单，唯一露在外面的右手腕被一条同色的毛巾紧紧包裹着，难以掩盖的红色正触目惊心的透出来。  
  
    自杀？  
  
    约翰迅速上前翻开少年紧闭的眼睑检查了瞳孔，又把手放在颈部检查脉搏。  
  
    幸好。  
  
   “医生，我弟弟情况如何？”第三个男人走到约翰身边，他身上没有沾到血迹，连头发都梳理的一丝不苟，如果不是他平稳的嗓音里仍有一丝克制不住的紧张，会让人简直不知道他是来干什么的。  
  
    “没有伤到动脉。但是显然失血过多，有休克的症状。学校的血液储备不太充足，保险起见我只能先给他止血缝合，然后马上转院。”约翰紧张地开始做术前准备。 他在学校里练习过血管的缝合，以前也曾处理过类似的病人。大部分自杀者因为根本找不准位置而把自己的血管和神经割得乱七八糟，肌肉也支离破碎。眼前的这个 虽然没有糟糕到把自己的血喷上天花板，可是他还没有看过伤口，天知道打开之后会是什么样子。  
  
   “不行！”高个青年断然拒绝了约翰的提议，他的脸色严肃而苍白但显然不是因为慌张。  
  
   “一切治疗都必须在这里完成，仅限于你和那位护士小姐知情。”  
  
   “什么！”约翰难以置信的看着他，他肯定是疯了，大学医院的医疗设施虽然完备，但是抢救一个失血过多的病人可不是两个人就能完成的，这个人究竟知不知他弟弟可能就要死了！  
  
    可是高个青年丝毫不给约翰表示反对的机会  
  
   “缝合需要多久？”  
  
   “什......！大概十五分钟。”  
  
   “血液储备呢？他是B型”  
  
    约翰看着凯特。高个青年猎鹰般的眼睛随即也看着她，仿佛看着一只兔子。  
  
     
   “这要先查库，不过今晚有一包调出来的B型没有用掉，可以先给他输上。”凯特紧张的说。  
  
   “很好。这是我弟弟的健康联络卡，他所有的医疗记录都在里面。我来之前已经打过电话，你需要的物品人手很快就到。医生，请你尽快开始治疗。他们会在外边守着”说完高个青年带着其他两个男人大踏步走出急诊室。  
  
　　　“现在怎么办，医生？”凯特完全六神无主。  
  
　　　　约翰紧抿着嘴唇，他现在完全可以不顾这疯狂的决定去别的楼层叫醒其他的值班医生，但是看刚才那个“哥哥”的专横态度这显然不是一件容易事。所耽误的只有眼前这个气若游丝的男孩儿的时间和生命。他决定先查看下情况再做决定。  
  
　　　　约翰深呼吸了一下，小心翼翼的打开那条缠在手腕上基本已经被全部染红的毛巾。准备迎接任何糟糕的场面。可是实际状况远远出乎他的意料，而且是好的那一方面。他一直紧绷的肩膀终于微微放松了下来，同时对眼前这个病人产生了好奇。  
  
     约翰拿起放在一旁的医疗联络卡。  
  
    “夏洛克·斯科特·福尔摩斯，17岁。”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    一切就像是个玩笑。  
  
    筋疲力尽的年轻医生看着躺在单人病房病床上还在昏睡的黑发少年，在确认他的心跳和血压都保持着稳定后朝医生办公室走去。  
    他根本就没想自杀，只不过活腻了。这句话听上去真矛盾，可事实就是这么回事儿。  
  
    手腕上刀片划出的伤口恰到好处，巧妙地避开了重要的神经和筋腱，像是他知道以后还会用得着似的。也没有深及动脉，不会让他的血液像失控的水枪一样喷出来。然而他又显然不想就此罢休，不然他怎么会把自己整个人泡在放满水的浴缸里呢？  
  
    一个无聊到不知道怎么打发自己人生的纨绔子弟，约翰想。而且他还姓福尔摩斯不是吗。  
  
    打开办公室的门，高个青年果然坐在医生办公桌的对面，看到约翰进来，他摆出一个得体的微笑  
  
    “华生医生，自我介绍一下，我是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，夏洛克是我的弟弟，感谢你今天对他无私的帮助。”  
  
    语气不可谓不真诚，可是也丝毫没有从座位上站起来的意思。  
  
   “职责所在。”约翰松了松衬衫第一个扣子，坐到了医生的位置上，跟迈克罗夫特面对面。  
  
   “我弟弟情况如何？”  
  
   “没有生命危险，只是失血过多暂时昏过去了，输液再睡上一觉就会醒。”  
  
   “那真是令人欣慰。”  
  
    迈克罗夫特保持完美的微笑，似乎除了微笑你就别想在他脸上看到其他表情  
  
   “我为之前的自作主张感到十分抱歉。”  
  
    约翰这才想起了对这种自以为是的家属他该发发脾气。是的，他的确有理由生气。  
  
   “你的确有点不讲道理。”  
  
   “不过好在结果尽如人意”  
  
   “真不知道是你弟弟走运还是我走运。”  
  
    约翰揉揉脸，他猜劳累肯定让他的怒意看起来一点气势也没有。  
  
    迈克罗夫特收起了笑容  
  
   “华生医生，我理解你的不快，不过也请你谅解我的所作所为。福尔摩斯家族虽然不算显赫，但也经常受到新闻界的骚扰。而且自杀传闻一旦曝光，舍弟也很难再在这所学校立足。”  
  
    迈克罗夫特的表情看起来堪称兄友弟恭的典范。  
  
    约翰忽然觉得自己有些小题大做，迈克罗夫特仿佛有一种能让全世界在他面前都会觉得是自己错了的魔法。  
  
    迈克罗夫特看他不说话，示意一直沉默的站在身边的跟班从口袋里拿出了一张纸放到约翰面前。  
  
   “这是我的谢意。护士小姐已经表示了她的谅解。”  
  
    约翰看了看那张纸上精美打印的英格兰银行的标志和那个漂亮的签名，吃惊的看着迈克罗夫特完美的微笑。   
  
   “这......这是在开玩笑吗？”  
  
    约翰左右搜索着房间，试图找出隐藏在角落的摄影机。  
  
    迈克罗夫特皱眉。  
  
   “我不能收。”约翰咽了咽口水，眼前的支票的数额的确不小，够他半年的津贴总额。  
  
   “你是在拒绝我的道歉吗？”   
  
    马克罗夫特的表情明显是感到被冒犯了  
  
    约翰慌忙解释。  
  
   “我绝对不是那个意思，我只是想说……我的意思是…….不用…….对，你不用给我钱。你刚才的确让我有点不爽，不过那不是什么大事，你只需要说句‘对不 起’、‘抱歉’或者如果你们更喜欢说‘致以我诚挚的歉意’这种话？你不相信吗？我是说真的，这事根本不算什么，更不讲道理的我都见过。”  
  
    迈克罗夫特的眉头皱的更深了。约翰紧张的干笑两声。  
  
   “而且我也不会跟任何人提起这件事，毕竟我是个医生，好吧，实习医生。不过我也绝不会伤害我的病人，虽然空口说这话听起来的确没什么说服力，不过你刚才就信任过我，而我没让你失望，所以你有理由再次信任我不是吗？”  
  
    迈克罗夫特的表情显示他在权衡约翰的话的可信度，约翰甚至能看到他在脑海里一条一条打钩。不过约翰实在太累了，他打算尽快转换话题，完成这次奇怪的病情沟通。  
  
   “他其实没有要自杀，你的弟弟。”   
  
   “哦？” 麦克罗夫特看起来毫不意外。  
  
   “如果他一心求死，根本等不到你们把他送来。”  
  
    约翰暗自庆幸成功转移了迈克罗夫特的注意力，对方看起来对这个话题有些兴趣。  
  
    “不过为了让血液不会凝固他故意把伤口泡在水里，我认为这种行为比割破自己的手腕更值得注意。”   
  
    那张永远带着微笑的面具瞬间裂了一条缝。  
  
   “他应该是在……”约翰选择着措辞“在玩一个游戏。对，A Game。所以我想他真正需要的不是一个外科医生，而是心理医生。”  
   “他曾经有一个，但显然效果不佳。”迈克罗夫特轻轻地说。  
  
   “什么？”约翰迷惑的歪了歪脑袋。但迈克罗夫特显然没有继续说下去的打算  
  
    电子计时器的滴滴声忽然响了起来，已经凌晨4点  
  
   “似乎我今晚说得太多了，”迈克罗夫站起身，“如果他醒了我希望您能照顾他直到他完全康复，当然如果他非要离开也无需阻拦。失陪。”约翰注意到他改变了称呼。   
  
   “叫我约翰就行。还有这个我真的不能要。”约翰把那张支票推到了桌边。  
  
    迈克罗夫特深深的看着约翰。  
  
   “华生医生，您的坦诚令我印象深刻，不过我也并没有做亏本生意。我的弟弟，”他露出一个微笑，“夏洛克，他可是个恶魔。我认为这些足以补偿您今后几天的损失而不会令你对我心怀怨恨。”  
  
    恶魔？损失？约翰有些晕头转向，怎么会有人用恶魔来形容自己的弟弟？还有他说的损失是什么？难不成他真能拿走我的灵魂？  
  
    约翰有些想笑。  
  
   “华生医生，你最好相信我的话。”   
  
    迈克罗夫特看着约翰不以为然的表情露出一个意味深长的微笑。他把伞尖在地上点了点，仿佛启动了某种程序，带着他的跟班走出门口。  
  
    约翰觉得迈克罗夫特点着伞走远的样子真是酷极了。  
  
    约翰的目光又挪到了那张支票上，其他的可以暂时不管，这个东西可让他十分为难。退掉看来是绝不可能了，看那刚才的做派，退掉迈克罗夫特的谢意简直等于是在 删他的耳光。这么做的人会是什么下场？那画面约翰想都不敢想。可是来不及等他想清楚，一股无法抗拒的困意就开始在他的大脑里攻城略地。他匆匆考虑了一下， 最终打开办公桌的抽屉把支票锁了进去 。


	3. Chapter 3

心率监控仪绿色的光点伴随着滴滴的提示音规律的跳动，病房里充满消毒药水的味道。  
  
约翰坐在还算舒适的沙发上盯着正在病床上昏睡的男人。  
  
就在刚才，这个男人在那场一周前进行的耗时十几个小时的脑外科手术后第一次睁开了眼睛，并且持续了十几秒钟。  
  
好兆头，说明手术很成功，并且康复治疗进入关键时期。  
  
对于头部遭到重创陷入昏迷的人来说究竟是会在永恒的沉睡中慢慢死去还是会逐渐清醒重返人间基本就看术后一周大脑有没有开始恢复意识的迹象。  
  
现在看来这个男人清醒过来的希望很大，虽然他醒了以后很可能会出现记忆障碍、失去语言能力、抑或完全变成一个白痴等情况，不过那都是迈克罗夫特该去头疼的事。而约翰终于可以从这件该死的事情中彻底摆脱出来了。  
  
还有该死的迈克罗夫特。  
  
10天前，下议院议员布莱特林在他选区的一所中学发表公开演说时遭遇枪击。  
  
当时这个昏迷的男人正站在他演讲台正前方，只抬了抬手，布莱特林议员就像断了线的木偶一般倒下了。  
  
紧接着来了第二枪。  
  
刺杀者头部被开了个洞。  
  
而布莱特林议员没有留下一句遗言。  
  
 “这是杀人灭口。”迈克罗夫特的表情异常严肃。  
  
“可这跟我有什么关系？”  
  
“我需要你的协助。”  
  
约翰哑然失笑。  
  
“你能对成百上千的人召之即来你会需要我的协助？”就说刚才车里的那个司机，看起来就像个平时拿杠铃随便抛着玩的家伙。  
  
“在内部调查结果出来之前，很多人都不再可靠。”  
  
哦，可不是吗。枪手堂而皇之混过了安检，现场居然还埋伏了狙击手。  
  
“可我只是个退伍军人，不是保镖。”  
  
“枪手现在还躺在医院昏迷不醒。在目前可信任的名单里，能提供安保和护理工作的人绰绰有余，可他们分辨不出那些医生的行为是不是没问题。”迈克罗夫的嘴角特意味深长的抿起来  
  
“你是怕有人在药物里动手脚？”  
  
“或者在给枪手做检查的时候改动一个小小的参数。我们根本发现不了。”  
  
“所以你是想让我当他的医生？”  
  
“在他的康复治疗期间全权负责他的用药和身体检查。”  
  
“可神经外科并不是我的专长。”约翰耸了耸肩。  
  
“哦，约翰，”迈克罗夫特突然显示出了非比寻常的亲切。他微笑着拍拍约翰并未受伤的那一侧肩膀，“我看过你在军队的履历，你有十几例颅脑损伤的救护经验。相信我，这不会比治疗那些脑袋挨了火箭弹的大兵更难。”  
  
约翰想了一下。  
  
“不，不行，我可不想卷进什么政治。”  
  
“约翰，这并不是政治。”迈克罗夫特展现出难得的耐心，“这只是一次治疗。在一个纯粹的医生眼中，不是应该没有皇帝和乞丐之分而只有病人吗？而且如果有其他选择选我肯定不会来打搅你。”  
  
约翰看着迈克罗夫特摆出的示弱姿态简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
“开什么玩笑，迈克罗夫特。只要你想你可以随时用一辆该死的什么车把任何医生从他家里的床上或者办公室里或者手术台上劫持到北极，而根本不去问他究竟愿不愿意！”  
  
迈克罗夫特笑得有些勉强。  
  
“约翰，你的心情我非常理解，如果不是情况紧急我也希望重逢的场面不要那么尴尬。而且这里是一个文明国家，我只是个小小的公务员，没有权利也没有可能随意 绑架任何守法公民，或者强迫他们做任何他们不愿意做的事。之所以今天会这样莽撞行事，实在因为我认为你是我的朋友。诚恳可靠、信守承诺且是女王陛下最忠诚 的战士。朋友之间应该互相帮助不是吗？”迈克罗夫特拖长了尾音。  
  
操他妈！  
  
是的，朋友间要互相帮助。如果他们真的曾经是朋友的话。不过他的确欠迈克罗夫特一个人情，而迈克罗夫特说过从不做赔本生意，哪怕已经过去了10年。  
  
哦，10年。  
  
10年前他是什么样子？那遥远就像上辈子，又清晰的好像前一秒钟。  
  
那时候他风华正茂，意气风发，像每一个20出头的毛头小子一样以为自己无所不能，靠努力就能和想爱的人在一起，得到想得到的一切。  
  
可是看现在，他的一瘸一拐的腿，他好像癫痫发作一般的手，他破碎的身体和不知前路的人生。  
  
这才是他的一切。  
  
 一声电子音打断了约翰的回忆。  
  
 “华生医生，比利要去买杯咖啡，你有什么需要吗？”沙发旁小桌上的呼叫器亮起红灯，传出冰冷又职业化的合成音。  
  
“不，不需要，谢谢你埃里克。” 约翰用掌根揉了揉眼睛。一个人对付一个脑创伤昏迷的患者实在够他受的。而关键时期又需要密切的观察，虽然他感到非常劳累可是他不能回家，他今天需要住在这里。  
  
肯定是个难熬的漫漫长夜。  
  
圣乔治医院首层东北角的重症监护区已经完全被隔离开来。每条与外界相连的走廊都有人把守，禁止无关人员进出。治疗所需的药品和医疗器械也都被集中到这里，以便约翰随时使用。所有窗户以及窗帘被禁止打开。约翰所在的病房门前还有6名特工24小时轮流值守。  
  
看起来无懈可击。  
  
正对着病床的上方，一个监控摄像头正轻轻转换着角度。想着此时可能正有个迈克罗夫特的手下通过它盯着自己，虽然已经已经这样过了整整一周，约翰还是无法适应。  
  
“这件事会有一定的危险。”迈克罗夫特点着伞尖在地上画着圈。“在其他方式行不通后，那些人可能会采取非常手段。虽然特工是24小时执勤的，不过如果你担心还是可以带上那支勃朗宁。”  
  
约翰不想问迈克罗夫特是怎么知道枪的事的。患有PTSD的退伍军人持枪其实有点不那么合法。  
  
他伸手摸了摸此刻正安静地躺在自己外套左侧的口袋中的那只样子小巧却不能被小看的半自动手枪。  
  
这不是自己的第一只私人枪支。军队分配给军官的配枪在他退伍时已经回收。所以，当在他拿到第一笔退伍津贴的第一时间他就去买下了它，在得到了它的第一个晚上，他收获了一场久违的好梦。  
  
他握枪的意义在于什么？那个问题在梦里回响。曾经有个人问过他。当时他答不出来，可是当他第一次在战场上，瞄准并扣下扳机，击锤发出的“咔哒”脆响震颤着他的耳鼓的时候，他得到了答案。只是不知道还有没有机会把他的答案告诉给那个提问的人。  
  
 咔哒  
  
挂在墙上的应急照明灯应声启动了，昏暗的灯光洒进突然降临的黑暗中，瞬间失去了踪影。心跳监控仪发出嗡嗡的警报声，紧接着启用了备用电源。  
  
约翰让眼睛适应了几秒后快步走到应答机前  
  
“埃里克，比利，你们在吗？”  
  
回答他的只有沙哑的杂音。  
  
他转身去按应急警报器。  
  
按钮徒劳的弹动着。  
  
“他们可能会采取非常手段。”  
迈克罗夫特无机质的声音钻进约翰脑子。  
  
来了？  
  
仿佛要印证约翰的想法，一串脚步声从走廊深处传来。  
  
约翰的呼吸陡然加重。  
  
硬底皮靴碰撞地面时发出的冷峻声音仿佛一下一下都踩在了约翰的心脏上。  
  
听起来应该是个男人。  
  
约翰立刻拿出了勃朗宁，冰凉的枪身稍稍安抚了他，他轻轻拉开保险，然后停下来再不发出任何声音。  
  
脚步声逐渐近了，最终在这间病房门前戛然而止。  
  
一切重归寂静。  
  
约翰双手稳稳的托住了枪身，轻手轻脚的隐进了死角中  
  
无论是谁从门外进来的第一时间都不可能发现他。约翰飞快思考着坐在监控摄像头背后的那个人要过多久之后才能发现这里出了状况。在那之前自己又该怎么应付这位不速之客。  
  
可是显然门外的人不打算留出充足的时间让约翰思考。门把手开始发出咯吱咯吱的声响，慢慢被扭动成诡异的角度。  
  
约翰屏住了呼吸。  
  
一个高大黑影出现了，外面走廊两侧惨绿色的安全出口的光从他背后微微透出，照亮他一身的医生打扮，脸却完全隐没在阴影里。  
  
黑影没有立刻进项下一步行动。像是在确认是否安全。  
  
相反约翰脑子却疯狂转动着。  
  
绝对不是医生，也不是迈克罗夫特的手下。  
  
答案显而易见。  
  
开枪？  
  
万一他有同伙。  
  
不开枪？  
  
自己可以神不知鬼不觉的躲在这里直到他完成任务之后离开。迈克罗夫特也不能指责什么。  
  
没有停留太久，那个高大的身影开始行动了。他走了进来，无声的虚掩上门，像一只正在猎食的豹子一般走向病床。  
  
病床上的男人毫无知觉的静静的躺着，监视器绿色的小点稳稳的跳动。  
  
闯入者在病床边站住了，并没有立刻掏枪或者做其他动作。  
  
 “手举到头顶。”  
  
约翰的枪紧紧的抵住了闯入者的后脑。  
  
闯入者浑身僵硬了一下，像是被这突如其来的意外吓坏了，他听话的把两只手举起来。  
  
“慢慢转过来，要是耍花样你的脑袋就跟他一样。”  
  
闯入者停顿了片刻，慢慢顺从的转身。却发出了不可思议的声音。  
  
 “冷静点，约翰。你怎么还是这么喜欢摆弄这些东西。”  
  
枪被稳稳的握在手里，子弹也安安静静的躺在枪膛中，约翰顶着扳机的手没有一丝颤抖，可他的胸口却像是被击中了一般剧烈起伏，空气像是着了火让他感到呼吸困难，以至于他连完整的清晰的驾轻就熟的说出那个完整的单词都做不到。  
  
“夏......夏洛克？”


	4. Chapter 4

意料之中的兄弟大战却出人意料的安静，如果不是考虑到迈克罗夫特铁青的脸色和夏洛克沾沾自喜的表情，这看起来就像个愉快的家庭聚会。  
  
约翰像个等待传唤的证人一样坐在这会儿正被迈克罗夫特用来和夏洛克“谈谈”的小休息室外的椅子上。  
  
安西娅坐在他对面，仍旧是不停地在她的黑莓上飞快地打字。天知道这个时间她会在跟谁联系？可能她在确保迈克罗夫特意志的每一丝震颤都能在第一时间送达到那个庞大网络上的每一个节，也可能她仅仅是碰巧有个喜欢发短信并且不爱睡觉的男朋友。  
  
安西娅是约翰喜欢的类型，她的头发乌黑顺滑，眼睛明亮狡黠。她的魅力该归于“神秘”那一类。如果她戴上头巾，只把眼睛露在外边，她会有点像个阿拉伯妇女， 就像约翰在阿富汗见过的那些。只不过她们手里拿的可不是手机，有时是一篮子煎肉饼，有时是一把乌兹微型冲锋枪，有时是掩藏在一篮子煎肉饼下的一把乌兹微型 冲锋枪。  
  
约翰挪动了一下身体，座椅并不舒适，他的瘸掉的右腿因此有些疼痛。  
  
“这完全是心理原因造成的。”他的女心理医生的声音听起来像个男人，带着点职业化的真诚。  
  
“非创伤类心因性肢体残障大多是潜意识里的一种对某件事感到无能为力或极端自责时，想要逃避内心愧疚感而产生的一种自我保护。如果你一直不肯把困扰你的事说出来，我就无法治疗它。来，约翰，跟我说说你的那些噩梦。”  
  
约翰简直想要大笑。  
  
佛洛依德那一套还真是流行，不知道她会不会还想了解一下约翰的性生活，或许她还能从里边看出约翰的悲惨童年什么的。可是这招对他没有用，她就不能跟其他医 生一样直接给他开点安眠药和抗抑郁药吗？反正无论他们聊天的结果如何，治疗PTSD无外乎要用到这些。更何况他无数遍告诉过她那些噩梦了，不过就是枪炮轰 鸣的声音，血肉横飞的场面，跟每个战场归来的大兵没什么区别，她干嘛非要他妈的寻根究底不可呢！  
  
“不舒服？”安西娅望着约翰，“你看起来有些焦虑。”  
  
“只是有点累，”约翰无力的笑着，“我不能先走吗？这里好像不太需要我。”  
  
他应该回到他该待的地方去，守着那个现在还躺在病床上的家伙。  
  
安西娅看了看已经紧闭了半小时的休息室。  
  
“最好等等，福尔摩斯先生有话要跟你说。”  
  
约翰没问是不是指年长的那一个。  
  
 在入伍之前，他跟迈克罗夫特的交谈只有几次，且内容无一不是围绕着福尔摩斯家令人头疼的小儿子夏洛克。毕竟，除了夏洛克，他俩根本也没什么交集。  
  
迈克罗夫特曾说他的弟弟小时候有很多玩具，他喜欢一个玩具时就像那是他的生命，可当他发现更有趣的之后，就把之前的弃之如敝履。泰迪熊是最早被丢进阁楼里的那一批。因为它们虽然温暖柔软可是太过于简单无聊了。  
  
如果再加上破旧、污损和过时呢？约翰想。重要的是，一个已经长大了的孩子肯定不会再对玩具感兴趣了。  
  
是的，夏洛克长大了。他变得几乎让约翰已经认不出。现在的他高大、结实。四肢修长而动作敏捷，嗓音也变得低沉圆润。如果不是那永远带着点不耐烦的表情，约翰实在无法把眼前这个闪着刀锋般光泽的男人和记忆中那个倔强却脆弱的男孩联系到一起。  
  
夏洛克已经27岁，成为了一个成熟而魅力独特的男子。他不再是那个抱着心爱的玩具才能入睡的孩子了。  
  
 休息室的门被毫无预警的打开，那个刚才还在约翰脑海里的人旋风般的走出来。  
  
“不，这不可能！迈克罗夫特，你休想！”  
  
愤怒的男人飞快地走远，他黑色大衣的一角随之隐没在走廊的尽头，没有看任何人一眼。  
  
安西娅看了约翰一眼，站起来走进房间，门再次被关上。  
  
约翰看着靠在墙边的拐杖，它正冲他做着鬼脸。  
  
他看看手机。  
  
5：40  
  
突然，光线被一片阴影挡住，约翰抬头，夏洛克不知什么时候回来了，灰色的眸子正俯视着他，像是要把他揉成一团。  
  
约翰张了张嘴巴，只吐出了一个毫无意义的音节。  
  
休息室的门再次被打开，迈克罗夫特出现在门边。  
  
“半个小时。” 夏洛克对迈克罗夫特不耐烦的说。  
  
“20分钟。”  
  
夏洛克瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不许派人跟着。”  
  
夏洛克低头朝约翰使了个眼色。转身走掉了。  
  
约翰懂得那个眼神。他觉得自己该先问问去做什么，可是他的手自作主张的抓起了拐杖催他起身。他一声不吭的跟在夏洛克身后，朝医院大门走去。  
  
在走出去的那一刻，清冷的空气像水一样冲进他的肺里。瞬间清醒了他原本有些发昏的头脑。此时天色已经亮起来，晨光照亮了街道，城市正在苏醒，三三两两晨跑的人从他俩身边闪过。  
  
约翰拄着手杖一瘸一拐，费尽全力才能跟上夏洛克的脚步，他有些庆幸在前边飞快行走的男人并没有回头看他一眼。  
  
街对面有一家早餐店已经开门营业了。店里的装修有几分复古情调，老式的点唱机里正播放着老歌。看来店主是个喜欢怀旧的人。  
  
他们找了靠窗的位置坐下，整面的落地玻璃提供了一种令人愉快的明亮。约翰点了三明治和茶，夏洛克只要了杯咖啡。  
  
服务员很快端上东西。约翰尝了一口他的茶，从杯子的上沿偷偷看向对面。  
  
夏洛克并未理会他的咖啡，只是低着头在手机上飞快地打字。  
  
晨光的微曦从街道对面屋顶的缝隙里射进来，被玻璃折射成一片一片光的帷幕。夏洛克置身于这些帷幕之中，黑色的卷发像是被镀上了一层金色。他半垂的的睫毛和 瓷白的脸颊上的绒毛也都变成了金色，整个人像是被一片氤氲的柔光包裹着。他的双唇看起来是淡红色的，因为专注而微微张开，这让他显得有些稚气。空气中轻轻 漂浮着一些细小的尘埃，它们随着波动的气流东游西荡。最终，带着小心翼翼的，不忍打搅的姿态轻柔的飘落在夏洛克的头发上、衣领上、肩膀上、黑色的大衣袖子 上，而他对此浑然不觉。  
  
这安静的景象像极了慢动作镜头，缓慢的，优雅的，不断地播放、定格，让镜头中的人仿佛停永远留在了静止的时光中。  
  
一股属于往事的味道带着点温暖和陈旧从夏洛克身上流散而出，朝着约翰扑面而来。最终把他笼罩，约翰觉得自己要被呛出眼泪。  
  
hose were such happy times  
那段多么快乐的时光  
  
And not so long ago  
不那么久以前  
  
How I wondered where they'd gone  
我是多么想知道它们去了哪儿  
  
But they're back again  
但是它们又回来了  
  
Just like a long-lost friend  
像一位久就未谋面的朋友  
  
点唱机里飘出的慵懒沙哑的嗓音简直要把每一寸空间都淹没。  
  
shit！约翰暗骂一声，这不是他最初的打算。夏洛克肯定不是来找他叙旧的。多年前他既然已经做出了选择，现在还是不要太多纠缠比较好。他必须从这不合时宜的情绪中解脱出来。  
  
约翰清了清喉咙，思考了一下他的开场白。  
  
“之前的事，我很抱歉。”  
  
约翰搅动着杯子里并不存在的茶叶。  
  
夏洛克头也不抬，目不斜视盯着手机。  
  
“那没什么，非常正确的反应。”  
  
“你应该打个招呼，我可能真的会开枪。”  
  
“事实是你没有，讨论没有发生的事毫无意义。”  
  
又是沉默，约翰等着夏洛克说话，可是他没有。  
  
“呃.......你怎么会来这儿？我是说……没想到会碰上你。”  
  
印象中夏洛克对麦克罗夫特的事一向不感兴趣。  
  
“因为你。”夏洛克漫不经心的回答。  
  
可是这回答足以让约翰的心跳骤然加速。  
  
他差点把勺子掉到地上。  
  
夏洛克从手机屏幕上抬起眼睛。他看着约翰的眼神平静的就像一汪湖水。  
  
“离开这儿，约翰。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你听见了。”  
  
“离开哪儿？伦敦？”  
  
“离开这间医院，离开迈克罗夫特，能暂时离开伦敦当然更好。”  
  
夏洛克口气平淡却不容置疑。  
  
“我为什么要这样做？”  
  
 “因为这里发生的一切都不是你能管的。”  
  
约翰感到有些恼火。看来谈话终于进入了主题，虽然他早就知道眼前的男人目空一切，现在只怕更胜从前，可是毫不掩饰的轻视口气还是让他感到受伤。  
  
“听着，我没有在管什么事，只是在帮你哥哥的忙，做一个医生该做的事，事情结束我自然会走。”  
  
夏洛克盯着约翰，身体向后靠在并不舒服的椅背上，双手在下巴上搭成一个金字塔。显然对约翰的回答并不满意。  
  
“我很奇怪你为什么会帮迈克罗夫特的忙。你们的交情什么时候到这种地步了？”  
  
“……因为他找到我了。”  
  
“他为什么会找你？”  
  
“他说他找不到其他医生。”  
  
夏洛克哼了一声。像是听到了一个低智商的笑话。  
  
“他在胡说八道，你心里清楚却在装傻。告诉我，约翰，究竟你为什么会为他做事？”  
  
约翰舔着嘴唇，他握着茶杯把的右手捏紧又松开，然后再次捏紧。  
  
“不为什么。他来找我，而我正巧闲着，就是那么简单。”  
  
夏洛克看着约翰，眼睛眯成了一条缝，像是要把他烧出一个窟窿。  
  
“他手里有你的把柄？”  
  
“他手里有几乎英国所有人的把柄。”  
  
夏洛克露出一个赞同的表情。  
  
“那是为了钱？”  
  
“哦，这可没准儿，只靠军队的退休金在伦敦可活不下去。”  
  
约翰喝了口茶，露出一个微笑。  
  
夏洛克直视着约翰，沉默了一下，吐出两个字。  
  
“说谎。”  
  
茶实在难以入口，约翰放下杯子看着窗外。医院的侧门打开了，供早晨上班的员工和勤务车辆进出。  
  
又有几个人开门走了进来，早餐店变得热闹起来。  
  
“约翰，”夏洛克露出了厌倦的表情，“我们可没时间这样兜圈子。”  
  
 夏洛克把手机推到约翰面前。  
  
“有人在找你。”夏洛克的手指轻轻敲击屏幕。  
  
约翰拿起那只黑莓，手机屏幕上正展示着一张照片。那是一张翻拍的照片，因为对焦和反光的问题有些地方看起来很模糊。但是主要部分拍的足够清晰。  
  
一个穿着病号服的男人躺在一张床上，全身接满了导线，双眼紧闭。另一个浅色头发的男人背对着他，手里拿着一张CT扫描片。他的脸正对的镜头，五官样貌的细节都被高清镜头精确的捕捉下来。  
  
约翰认出那就是他自己。  
  
从这个角度看到自己让他觉得既吃惊又古怪。  
  
“从拍摄角度和照片上的信息来看，很明显这来自圣乔治医院的一个监控摄像头。我想你注意到了，在那间病房里同样的位置正巧有一个。”  
  
约翰的放下手机，他有点不能思考。  
  
“不，不是迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克皱了皱眉，扭头透过玻璃窗看向街对面车流开始密集起来的医院。  
  
“有些消息很灵通的人在为我干活儿，他们说有人给钱让他们打听一个照片里的人。我以为这跟伦敦最近发生了几起很有趣的绑架案有关。可是没想到拿到照片看到的居然是你。  
  
夏洛克顿了一下。  
  
“你回来了，约翰。”  
  
他的声音平静的就像一声幽微的叹息，这却让约翰的胸口揪在了一起。  
  
伦敦有700多万人口，大部分的人在同一座城市生活一辈子也见不上一面。可是你总是会遇到什么人，有些人只是擦肩而过，有些人可以成为泛泛之交，可有些人却会跟你产生一段故事。有些故事你觉得已经结束了，可是上帝却掷了一把骰子。  
  
 “那……那些人是谁？”约翰简直是从牙缝里挤出了这个句子。  
  
夏洛克一愣，接着有些恼火扭头望向窗外，干巴巴的说：  
  
“他们非常小心，并没留下太多线索，但是我很快会弄清楚。不过他们居然可以在迈克罗夫特眼皮底下搞小动作，”夏洛克眼睛闪过一丝兴奋“这事儿真的很有意思。”  
  
“是有点吓人好吗？”约翰一阵头疼。  
  
“现在已经6点钟了吗？”夏洛克突然问，仍然保持着看向窗外某处的动作。  
  
约翰看了看手机，“还差十分钟。我们还有时间。”  
  
夏洛克扭过头，看着约翰。  
  
约翰偏过脸看向窗外。  
  
天色就要大亮，往医院汇聚的车流越来越多。原本井然有序出入侧门的车辆忽然变得混乱不堪。在侧门维持秩序的警卫正跟一辆有着特殊涂装的灰色的厢式货车的司机大吵。约翰猜那就是造成混乱的原因。  
  
圣乔治医院的地下一层有着全伦敦设施最完备的停尸房，很多遗体都会送到这里来保存。在加上学生教学，医院的研究项目以及协助警方工作，停尸房一天工作的安排几乎精确到分钟。不过考虑到伦敦糟糕的交通，司机不想迟到的心情可以理解，结果却因为来早了被拦在门外。  
  
“所以，”夏洛克继续话题，“现在情况很清楚，迈克罗夫特那个伪君子把你拽进了一个大麻烦里。无论那些人是谁，显然是为了那个走运的蠢货。或许是要威胁你 跟他们合作，我记得你还有个姐姐。所以，无论你跟迈克罗夫特有什么牵扯，约翰，离开这，离得越远越好。”夏洛克简短的下了结论。  
  
约翰低头看着他的三明治，土司早就冷掉，夹在里边的芝士重新凝结成淡黄色的一整块。不过他现在已经没有胃口去碰他的早餐了。  
约翰深呼吸了一口。  
  
“你是什么时候看到这张照片的？”  
  
“6小时以前。”  
  
约翰又看看照片上的时间码，拍摄于昨天下午5点，如果他昨晚回了家，可能现在已经被拖进了另一辆不那么装腔作势却绝对不友善的车里。  
  
不过他现在脑子里却回响着另一个声音。  
  
“所以你是看到照片后立刻就过来了？”  
  
夏洛克闯入的时候差不多是凌晨3点钟，他显然等到了人最疲劳麻痹的时刻才开始行动的。  
  
夏洛克没有立刻回答，而是平静的看着约翰。  
  
“当然，用不到12个小时迈克罗夫特也会发现这件事。”  
  
好吧，约翰不知道自己在期待什么答案，显然这个答案是最合理的那个：夏洛克不会放弃任何一个羞辱迈克罗夫特的机会。  
  
“那么你的目的达到了吗？”  
  
“迈克罗夫特几乎是暴跳如雷。”夏洛克有得意洋洋的宣布。  
  
“那他怎么说，看了这张照片。”  
  
“他坚称是我黑进了他的系统窃取了这张照片。”夏洛克翻了个白眼，“所以我讨厌这些政客，他们是彻头彻尾的骗子，全身上下只有谎言是真的。”  
  
约翰打断了夏洛克的滔滔不绝，他知道在关于迈克罗夫特的评价方面，夏洛克总有超乎寻常的恶毒天赋。  
  
“我是问，关于我被盯梢的事，迈克罗夫特怎么说？”  
  
夏洛克对被打断显然有些不快，不过他还是克制住了情绪。  
  
“他说这该交由你自己选择。约翰，不要犯傻。”  
  
狡猾的迈克罗夫特，约翰暗暗冷笑。他当然清楚自己不会离开。现在选择离开意味着以后还是会被他一遍又一遍挟持，不到还清他所有人情债的那天就别想消停。  
  
“我没有那容易被抓住。”约翰简短的说。  
  
夏洛克的表情像一只发现了老鼠居然会跳舞的猫。  
  
“约翰，我跟你说过不要犯傻。”  
  
“没错。不过我的答案就是这样。”  
  
“在显而易见的风险前坚持英雄主义行为非常愚蠢。”  
  
“反正所有人在你眼里都很蠢。”约翰又端起杯子，却发现已经见底。他低声骂了一句，重重的把杯子砸回了桌子上。  
  
夏洛克一开始有点被激怒了，不过他很快冷静了下来。又恢复了双手搭在一起的姿势，他思考着，嘴巴里念念有词。  
  
“所以问题又回到了原处，从头到尾我们一直在兜圈子，这跟英雄主义没有丝毫关系，也不是什么责任心，你只是不得不这样做。不是威胁，不是钱，那是关于什么，关于什么，告诉我约翰，那是关于什么！”  
  
“停。”约翰的声音哽在喉咙里。  
  
“告诉我，是什么原因让你不得不这么做，让你对迈克罗夫特那个家伙这样唯命是从？”  
  
“我说了，夏洛克，停。”  
  
可是夏洛克丝毫没有停下的意思，他的语气越来越激励，语速越来越快。  
  
“为什么，约翰！快告诉我！他究竟对你下了什么药了！”  
  
 “够了！”  
  
约翰几乎咆哮着站了起来。周围的其他食客纷纷朝他们侧目。  
  
“我要做什么这根本不管你的事！无论我和迈克罗夫特是什么关系，这也不关你的事！你已经做了你想做的，在你哥哥面前逞够了威风，为什么还要留在这儿对我说 这些话？只为了和你哥哥继续玩看谁抢到了更多饼干的游戏是吗？FUCK！我真是受够了福尔摩斯家的操纵狂们了！你们从来都是以控制别人为乐是吗？现在，你 听着，顺便也告诉你那个傲慢的混蛋哥哥，无论要发生什么，我都会留在这把这件事做完，然后，你们就他妈的通通滚出我的生活！”  
  
约翰近乎是歇斯底里的说完这些话。他的拳头紧紧握在一起，指节几乎泛白，他觉得喘不上气，声音也变得嘶哑。他怒气冲冲的瞪着夏洛克，如果夏洛克敢回嘴一个字，他肯定会揍他。  
  
可是夏洛克纹丝未动，他盯着约翰的脸，面无表情，没有愤怒，没有轻视，也没有那种欠揍的假笑。  
  
他只是，看着约翰。  
  
“所以，你果然是被他控制了。不过这件事显然不是什么摆脱不了的麻烦，因为你在替他做完这件事之后就可以甩掉包袱，重获自由。看起来这更像是一个不得不帮 的忙，一个不得不还的人情，对于你这样的人来说威逼利诱及不上大谈天理道义，所以迈克罗夫特是帮过你什么忙吗？看你的样子，你才刚刚退伍，难道是你在阿富 汗的时候？凭借他在MI6的影响力，完全可以做到。”  
  
一瞬间，约翰发现自己刚才上当了。  
  
逼迫、恐吓，把猎物逼到墙角，让它做困兽之斗，破绽自然暴露无遗。  
  
约翰无力的坐回了椅子上，他真的对眼前这个狡猾的、可恨的、混账的、同时又聪明的，有着该死的吸引人的男人毫无办法了，他沮丧的撕扯着头发，刚才的怒火不知道跑到哪里去了，不过还好，夏洛克并未全部说对。就让他那样认为好了。  
  
 “约翰，现在6点钟了吗？”夏洛克的口气突然不同寻常的紧张起来。  
  
约翰懒懒的检查了一下手机，夏洛克什么时候对时间限制这么在乎了，迈克罗夫特并没有催促。  
  
“六点整。”  
“停尸房的运输车不会一连来两趟对吗？”夏洛克像是在自言自语。  
  
约翰疑惑的抬头，他发现夏洛克正愣愣看着窗外。  
  
又有一辆喷着跟刚才那辆同款特殊涂装的厢式货车停在了圣乔治医院的侧门边上，司机正在跟守门的警卫争执。守卫显然是糊涂了正不停地翻看记录。后边紧跟着一大串正在抱怨的车辆和人员。  
  
一种很不舒服的感觉充瞬间抓住了约翰。  
  
不对劲，可是究竟是哪里有问题？  
  
当你觉得不对劲你就趴下。  
  
这是军队里的老兵对他说的。在阿富汗，在那片充满敌意的土地上，约翰凭着这句忠告躲过了无数次冷枪。战争给了他对危险的直觉。  
  
可是夏洛克却站了起来。  
  
 “蠢货！”  
  
夏洛克咆哮着拿起手机冲了出去。他撞倒了挡在他面前的所有桌椅，他像是感觉不到疼痛，一直对着电话怒吼。  
  
“迈克罗夫特，接电话！接电话！”  
  
门差不多是被撞开的，店主和其他客人呆在当场，没人清楚到底发生了什么。  
  
紧接着，第二个人影也冲了出去，那是约翰，他没有一秒钟犹豫，他也无暇去思考，他的身体替他做了决定。  
  
跟着夏洛克，无论他去哪。  
  
他们跑出早餐店，跑到大街上，无视被他们撞到而抱怨的男男女女，也无视那些紧急停在他们身边，发出刺耳刹车声的车。  
  
可是，还是有一辆红色的汽车向着夏洛克直直的冲了过来，司机显然没料到会有人冲出马路，他狂踩着刹车，可是根本就是徒劳。  
  
约翰绝望的看着那辆停不下来的红色轿车，纵身朝着在他前方几英尺远的地方正发足狂奔，对着电话怒吼的男人飞扑过去。  
  
 “迈克罗夫……！”  
  
可是这一切都被一声突如其来的巨响打断了。就像有人按下了暂停键，打乱了所有一切后又重新按下了播放键。约翰预料中的撞击，那撞击的角度、会感受到的力度 和因此产生的疼痛瞬间通通转换了方向。他感觉自己变成了一张在大风中飞舞的破布，被撕扯，被挤压，被无情地扯到高空，紧接着又被沉重的甩到地面。然后是无 法停止的翻滚，碰撞，摩擦。嘴巴里被硝烟、尘土和血腥的味道塞满，几乎无法呼吸。他唯一能做的就是本能的紧紧抱住怀里的一切。  
  
像是过了一个世纪，又像是只有几秒钟，他终于停了下来，背上剧痛。  
  
世界安静极了。  
  
太阳已经完全升起，对于伦敦来讲这样的好天气真不多见。约翰努力睁开眼，落到他眼里的粉尘让他直流眼泪。惨白的光线照的他一阵眩晕，约翰感到嘴唇干燥、呼吸苦难。周围渐渐响起的哭喊声嘈杂的像是沸腾的水，似乎有人跑过来冲自己喊了什么，可是除了蜂鸣声约翰什么也听不到。  
  
所有东西上都像涂了一层红色。红色的天空，红色的水泥路面，红色的圣乔治医院住院大楼的一层东北角被炸开了一个巨大的洞，钢筋和水泥裸露了出来，桌椅，电器，被扯成一条一条的床单挂在楼板和墙壁的截面上，像是一场巨大的真人秀表演。  
  
有东西混合着漫天的尘埃，飘飘忽忽的撒到约翰的脸上，他伸手摸了摸。  
  
他认识这个东西，在阿富汗，他不止一次见过。  
  
是血雨。


	5. Chapter 5

疼……

是手腕

血管突突的跳

非常疼……

有光

狮子，百合，三叉戟。

是校徽

到处都是。

高锰酸钾的味道

消毒药水

是学校医院。

“你醒了？”

女性，金发， 23岁左右，爱尔兰口音。

凯特·富兰克林

护士

未婚

对苯二胺？

染发。

“躺好，我这就叫医生过来。”

修正：20岁

 

头昏

是谁？

警察？清洁工？维克多？

需要更多数据。

头昏。

 

“感觉怎么样？”

男性，金发，6英尺，23岁左右。

约翰·华生

医生

血和碘伏

刚刚正给一个倒霉的家伙缝合。

疲惫。

已连续工作至少16个小时

微笑。

修正：5英尺6英寸

 

“有没有止疼药？”

“麻药过去是会有点疼，如果你实在需要给我可以叫凯特给你拿点口服的。不过我希望你能保持清醒，这样我才能准确判断你的身体状况。”

“现在什么时候了？”

“晚上10点三刻，你昏睡了差不多2天，是失血过多引起的，你丢了差不多三分之一的血。不过不用担心，只要注意休息和补充营养你很快就能恢复。喂！你在干嘛？”

手腕被抓住了，手掌温度偏高，干燥。

茧。

左撇子？

不全是。

“你缝的吗？很漂亮。”

“再缝一次的话就不会漂亮了。”

喜欢皱眉

蓝眼睛。

梅子味儿香片

袖子上的褶皱里有白色粉末。

古龙水？

冰川。

哦，他来过。

“迈克罗夫特走了吗？”

“是的，来看你，刚刚离开。”

感到意外时会下意识地眨眼。

“他很大方对吗？”

“什么？”

“酬谢金？封口费？怎么叫都行。2千磅？”

“......比那还要多一些。”

“白厅那些白痴！”

“手不要乱动！”

有力，稳定

虎口上也有老茧

是枪？

有趣。

“你哥哥的确开了支票要求我为这件事保密，不过我不打算兑现。”

不回避眼神交流

不像在说谎。

没必要说谎。

“既然不是自杀，就不是丑闻，也就无需保密。”

又是微笑。

迈克罗夫特也喜欢微笑.

可跟这完全不同.

这代表什么？

“你应该注意到我手腕的状况了。”

“可是完全避开要害，所以我猜这只是个游戏。”

……没错。

“为了……寻求刺激？”

哦，他发现了？

不

不可能

维克多并未使用针筒。

所以这不过又是一个自以为是的蠢货罢了。

你的下一句会是什么？

“事实是你的确需要那笔钱。”

“……不，我不会为没有做过的事情收钱。”

“给你贷款的银行显然不这么想。”

瞳孔收缩

后退

背部挺直。

警戒姿势。

“现在将近晚上11点，已经过了正常的上班时间，而你却随叫随到，显然是在值班。二两天前我入院时应该是在凌晨，是你接诊，那么当时也是你在值班。鉴于现 在也还没到急诊高发的季节，不需要每个医生都经常加班，如此频繁的值班很可能是因为你很想赚取津贴。廉价的梅子味儿衣物熏香片，袖子上的漂白剂残留物，显 然来自公共洗衣房。租住在设施如此不完备的廉价公寓与你该有的执业医生收入水平不符，只可能是因为你还未取得注册医师资格，显然，你刚刚毕业正处于实习阶 段。但如果你家庭的经济条件足够支持你不菲的医学院学费，也应该可以支付一间体面的公寓。所以，你是个穷人，学费都是贷款，目前饱受经济困扰。”

眉毛上挑

眼睛睁大

嘴唇颤抖

呼吸逐渐急促。

那么发怒、大骂

或者发怒、离开。

“这......这真不可思议。”  
惊讶

微笑？

“你究竟是怎么做到的？”

还在微笑

怎么可能会微笑

这完全不对！

“不过如果你能把‘穷人’换个词会更好。”

“为什么？”

“因为那会让我感觉不那么尴尬。”

“可你的确是个穷人。”

揉脸的动作。

目前已如此动作三次。

所以他眼轮匝肌周边的皮肤的断裂纹来源于此

存档。

“好吧，我正在考虑是不是真的该收下那笔钱，你哥哥说你是个恶魔，会把我折磨得发疯，那是他预付给我的精神损害赔偿金。”

“那要记得分我一半，毕竟流血的可是我。”

他又在笑

这很好笑吗？

难道不是事实？

怎么会有人眼睛这么蓝。

需要更多资料。

“你说话总是那么直接吗？”

“一般只在必要的时候才兜圈子。”

“什么时候是必要的时候。”

“当我想要得到某些东西。”

“那好吧，看来在你出院之前我的这些小秘密是肯定要人尽皆知了。我手里显然没有任何你想要的东西。”

你当然有

笨蛋

“即使我说Please？”

湿漉漉的眼睛

恳求？

有趣

“如果你现在就给我止疼药，我会考虑你的要求。”

他笑起来的样子很好看。

那么他有把枪的事情下次再说好了。

如果有下次。

 

 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

 

 

格里高利·雷斯垂德已经干了差不多15年警察，从街头巡警到现在的苏格兰场凶杀C组的探长，他曾在午夜狂追过银行劫匪，单枪匹马击毙过挟持人质的歹徒，亲手逮捕过无数穷凶极恶的杀人犯，可是他从没干过这修理锅炉的差事。说真的，他连自己家里那条总是堵塞的下水道都没碰过。

“格雷戈，如果你脑子里都是工作，家里的事情我都要靠付钱找别人来做，那么我需要的其实是钱，而不是一个丈夫。”

那之后不久他就收到了律师寄来的离婚协议书，虽然他不情愿但还是在上面签了字。丈夫或者钱，她总要得到一样才行，恰恰这两样自己都不能给她。

雷斯垂德当天大醉了一场，虽然他知道第二天组里所有人都看出来了，但是会把大家心照不宣的尴尬事大声说出来的还是只有那个夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

所有认识夏洛克的人都会在称赞了他的聪明敏锐之后用一个长长地“但是”来引出他们真正想说的自大、自私、无礼、疯子、怪胎、神经病等一大串抱怨。雷斯垂德非常理解他们，事实是没有人会比他对夏洛克更加爱恨交加了。

如果不是夏洛克，他就没法抓住那些恶毒无匹却又狡猾绝顶的罪犯，伦敦的无辜市民们就会处于危险之中。同样如果不是夏洛克，他又怎么会在难得的休假日的清早7点钟来修理一台该死的锅炉！

当然，夏洛克并未直接要求他这么做，可是，当一个慈祥的老妇人用无比恳切的眼神和口气说出她的请求的时候谁又能断然拒绝呢？

“哦，格雷戈你愿意帮我真是太好了。这个锅炉已经老得跟我的髋骨一样糟糕了，没有人愿意来修理它。可是夏洛克拒绝更换新的，他说不同锅炉烧出来的不一样的热水会影响他思考。如果你不来帮我我真不知道该怎么办。”

好吧，夏洛克总有奇奇怪怪的理由拒绝做某事，他总是拒绝改变他的所习惯的环境，他不喜欢结交新朋友，用的东西也都非常有年头，夏洛克自己并没有意识到这有 什么问题，但雷斯垂德心理很清楚，那都是因为夏洛克其实是个超级缺乏安全感的家伙。他自己是个非常不稳定的不定时炸弹，所以他需要生活里有些稳定的东西。

缺乏安全感却在抓捕罪犯的时候喜欢冲锋在前，夏洛克实在是个复杂的动物。

不过看在他答应在之后十件案子的时间里除了推理案情在现场绝对一言不发，停止攻击任何人的份上，雷斯垂德觉得，顺便修理一下锅炉还是可以忍受的。

所以，当雷斯垂德把夏洛克要求他带来的案卷资料——天知道他怎么会对这件案子感兴趣——放到二楼厨房的桌子上，脱下外套，只穿着衬衫跟着哈德森太太走到了安放着锅炉的地下室的时候，他还没意识到他休息日的霉运才刚刚开了个头。

这个老式锅炉原理非常简单，在检查一番之后，雷斯垂德发现其实只是分水阀被多年的水垢堵塞了，不过当他三下两下就把它疏通时，管道里残留的混合着铁锈和沉 积物的水也把他浇了个里外湿透，连裤子口袋里的手机也未能幸免。身为苏格兰场的探长，雷斯垂德觉得自己把伦敦警察的脸都丢光了。

不过他居然真的把锅炉修好了。

哈德森太太带着十二万分的歉意把他赶到浴室去洗澡，并在街头小店给他买来的干净的换洗衣服，可是他可怜的西裤和衬衫根本就无法出门见人了，在哈德森太太的一再坚持下，他答应让她把它们送去加急干洗，并在贝克街221B等着她回来。

于是他现在一个人待在二楼的起居室里，穿着夏洛克的黄色的晨衣，谁叫它就那么被抛在沙发上而自己全身只剩内衣了呢。他可是那个修好了能流出让夏洛克灵感如潮的热水的魔法锅炉的人啊，让夏洛克做出这种程度的牺牲简直是天经地义。

可是，当楼下叩门声响起，他打开门，看到那个陌生的小个子男人的下巴像是被一拳打掉了一样的表情时，他才意识到作为一个严肃的英国人，他现在只穿着睡衣顶着湿漉漉的头发的装扮看起来是有多么不得体。

可是根本没有时间让他做任何解释，因为下一秒他就发现那个一向趾高气扬的黑发男子现在基本上整个人瘫在自称约翰·华生的男人身上，全身几乎被粉尘染成灰色——其实他们俩几乎都是这样——而夏洛克额头上的一处伤口正不停地流着血，几乎染红了那条蓝色围巾。

“是迈克罗夫特告诉我这里的地址的。他说这里是他的住处。”

迈克罗夫特，雷斯垂德翻了个白眼，他当然知道那个可怕地名字。

在他们俩七手八脚的把完全昏厥过去的夏洛克拖上楼梯，放到起居室的沙发上的一路上，约翰向他大概叙述了事情的经过。

圣乔治医院发生了一场爆炸，而他们当时正好在场，夏洛克被飞石砸中了脑袋，有脑震荡的可能。由于情况复杂，迈克罗夫特建议他们先回夏洛克的家。

雷斯垂德看了看自己被水打湿而关闭的手机，虽然他是凶杀组而且目前正在休假，不过这起爆炸案的后续调查不知道会落在谁头上，凭借他的直觉，这肯定不简单。

夏洛克此时仰面躺在沙发上昏迷不醒，约翰请雷斯垂德解开绷在夏洛克身上紧的几乎已经妨碍换气的衬衫扣子和拿来了湿毛巾。

“有没有急救箱，我需要给他止血缝合。”约翰用湿毛巾擦拭着夏洛克的头发和脸颊，看起来好像忙的抬不起头。不过雷斯垂德能看出他是在尽量避免看自己，这不奇怪，对两个第一次见面的人来说，自己现在的打扮实在太令人尴尬了。

夏洛克肯定有急救箱，毕竟他总是喜欢把自己置于危险境地而又十分讨厌去医院。雷斯垂德开始四处翻找。

在核爆现场一般混乱的起居室？没有。

在浴室和厨房？也没有。

那就只能去夏洛克的卧室碰碰运气了。

虽然他和夏洛克已经认识了3年左右，却从没走进过他的卧室，首先完全无此必要，而且夏洛克看起来好像也不怎么需要睡觉。不过雷斯垂德可是个英国人，即使在这么紧急的情况下，从小受到的教育让他在未经主人允许的情况下踏进这么私人的领地还是感到有点冒昧和不安。

夏洛克的卧室出人意料的整洁，不过也是在跟起居室的相比较之下来说。雷斯垂德翻找过储物柜和衣柜，尽量无视了里边的可疑的物品和令人咋舌的价签，却依然一无所获，当他朝最后的希望，夏洛克的床头柜走过去时，却被躺在蓝色床单上的一样东西震惊了。

一枚纤细精致的纯玻璃制针管正安静的躺在皱成一团的床单上，尖利的针头泛着银色的寒冷光泽。

雷斯垂德眨了眨眼睛，有点不敢相信自己看到的，可他没有眼花，他也完全清楚那意味着什么。

他走到床边拿起针管，里边的液体并未完全被注射掉，他把推送端往后扯了扯，里边残留的溶液已经有些浑浊，从玻璃内壁上已经析出的一些细微白色粉末来看，至少是7、8个小时以前的配制的。雷斯垂德估算了一下时间，是在今天凌晨12点到1点钟左右。

在过去的三年中，雷斯垂德只发现夏洛克两次使用过这些东西，一次是那个他一直喋喋不休对着说话的头骨碎掉了，雷斯垂德对他当时激烈地反应到现在都有些震惊，还有一次是夏洛克的母亲去世了。

“看，母亲去世的第二天就能若无其事的来案发现场，他果真是个怪胎。”

“闭嘴，多诺万！”

虽然大部分人都认为夏洛克是个全无心肝的高功能反社会者，他自己也如此自称。可是雷斯垂德比谁都能看清楚夏洛克眼神中濒临崩溃的疯狂。

一针0.7%的溶液，能让人迅速感到愉悦兴奋，19世纪的人们用这个来治疗抑郁症，相信它能带来清醒和冷静。这是夏洛克那个天才所唯一能想到了避免自己头脑失控的办法。

那么昨晚，昨晚到底发生了什么？

昨天晚上他们刚刚抓到了一个连环杀人犯，夏洛克心情不错，起码在他11点钟从苏格兰场回贝克街的时候是这样的。在之后短短1、2个小时的时间里，究竟是出了什么事，让夏洛克需要用这种办法来控制自己的情绪？

那个突然冒出来的小个子金发男人，约翰·华生。

15年的警察生涯让雷斯垂德相信这个世界上从来没有巧合。

不过现在的当务之急是处理夏洛克的伤势，雷斯垂德放下了针筒，终于从床头的抽屉里找到了急救箱，当他走出卧室的时候，看到约翰已经把夏洛克处理停当了。

“这些是你需要的吗？”

雷斯垂德打开了急救箱，酒精，药水，绷带一应俱全。

约翰点头表示了感谢，开始熟练的操作起来，就像他曾经几万次这样做过一样。

“你很擅长这个啊。”

雷斯垂德看着约翰娴熟的手法赞叹着。

“我是个医生。”

“巴茨医院的？”

“……不，军医，刚刚退伍。”

“哦，这个走运的家伙，真希望我受伤时也能有个你这样的医生在身边。”

医院的那些护士对待他的态度可从不像这个医生对待夏洛克的这样——简直是小心翼翼爱如珍宝。

约翰疑惑的看了雷斯垂德一眼。

“忘了自我介绍，格里高利·雷斯垂德，你可以叫我格雷戈，苏格兰场的探长。受伤对我来说可是家常便饭啊。”

“你是个警察？”约翰微微吃惊的看着雷斯垂德。

“没错。”

“怪不得……”约翰咕哝着。

怪不得什么？雷斯垂德非常困惑。他有点看不懂眼前这个男人的表情。

两人一时无话，约翰继续手里的动作，清创，缝合，最后在夏洛克额头的伤口处包上了一块纱布。

约翰把急救箱收拾好，去浴室稍稍清理了一下一样灰头土脸的自己，出来之后，他站在起居室中间，看起来有点手足无措。

“那么......这里有你照顾他，我先走了。”他的眼神在雷斯垂德和夏洛克之间来回移动。

“哦，不、不、不，你一定要留下，你不是说他可能会有脑震荡吗？我可处理不了这个。”雷斯垂德忙说。

约翰犹豫了一下，走到夏洛克的旁边，稍稍观察了一下，说

“那我再等等，不过这张沙发空间太小，要不要把他搬到卧室去？”

雷斯垂德马上想到了还留在床上的那枚针筒。

“不，这里就好，卧室里……有点乱。”

他对于这个约翰·华生还不算了解，也不清楚他跟夏洛克究竟什么关系，还是不要让他看到那个东西比较好，可是约翰那张瞬间红了一下的脸是怎么回事？

“好吧。”约翰走到一张扶手沙发边坐下。雷斯垂德也坐到了他对面的那张通常专属于夏洛克的扶手椅上。

约翰有点尴尬，不停地调整着在沙发里的姿势。雷斯垂德从他幸存的外套上衣口袋里掏出一包烟。

“抽烟吗？”他抽出一根递给约翰。

约翰犹豫的看了看不远处还在昏睡中的夏洛克。

“别担心他，闻到烟味他可能醒的更快呢。”

约翰笑了，表示赞同。他接过烟，就着雷斯垂德点着的打火机，深深的吸了一口。

烟是个可以瞬间化解尴尬，缓解压力，拉近人之间距离的神奇造物。这招雷斯垂德屡试不爽。

“我以为医生不抽烟，毕竟他们总是喋喋不休的教育大众吸烟有害健康。”

“等他们上了战场就知道，看着昨天还活着的战友今天在自己面前死去，而自己可能就是下一个，跟几十年后才要担忧的健康相比，先不让自己疯掉才是当务之急。”

雷斯垂德笑了，他喜欢直率的人。

“我从没听夏洛克说起他有个军医朋友。”

“我们已经很久没见面了。”

“你们认识多久了？”

“……不记得了，谁会费心记这个？”

约翰无力的笑了笑。

雷斯垂德看着约翰。

“你是刚刚回到伦敦吗？我是说，他们怎么舍得放你回来呢？你看起来技艺精湛，肯定能救很多人。”

“上个月刚刚回来，因为……受伤。”

很久不见，上个月刚回来，今天早上出现在贝克街，夏洛克昨晚用了可卡因。

雷斯垂德盘算着上上下下看了约翰一遍。

“那真是遗憾。可是我完全看不出来你哪里受伤了。”

“不久前突然没问题了，我也是刚刚发现。”约翰微笑的看看了一旁的夏洛克。

雷斯垂德其实没明白这是什么意思，不过打听别人伤在哪似乎不太礼貌。

“你们……在一起多久了？”约翰故作轻松的看着雷斯垂德

在一起？他是指一起合作办案吗？看起来他们是不错的朋友，而夏洛克总是恨不得昭告所有人他又打败了多少狡猾的罪犯。

“差不多三年。”

约翰默默的点头。

“他很棒，你知道。”

的确，认识夏洛克的三年中，雷斯垂德成了苏格兰场破案率最高，同时写报告也写得最多的探长。

“他的确很棒。”

约翰把烟嘴放到嘴里，细细的烟卷猛地燃烧了一大截，呛得他咳嗽了起来

“你不舒服吗？”

“没事，这烟劲儿真大。”

约翰裂开嘴笑了笑 。

“看来你们相处不错，”“约翰抬起头，第一次全方位的观察了一下这间屋子，“我印象里他一直不太擅长跟人交往。”

“的确，想起来我都有点佩服我自己。”

是的，除了他，苏格兰场的其他探长们都因为无法忍受被一再的冷嘲热讽和收拾烂摊子而拒绝跟夏洛克合作。

“所以他肯定觉得你很特别。”约翰微笑着望着雷斯垂德。

雷斯垂德望着天花板，特别能忍算吗？

“那么他现在也在苏格兰场吗？我猜是……巡佐？你们……一起办案？”

“什么？他告诉你说他是警察吗？”

雷斯垂德有些吃惊，夏洛克可是连坐警车都深恶痛绝。

“不，他没这么说。他提到过绑架案什么的，所以我以为……难道他不是？”

约翰露出了疑惑的表情。

“他是个咨询侦探，是的，咨询侦探，世界独此一家，他自己给自己创造了一份工作。”

约翰愣了一下，随即笑了起来

“是的，不过他的确一直想做侦探。那么他干得怎么样？”

“的确不错，事实是非常不错。”

看到约翰显示出非常有兴趣的样子，雷斯垂德打算说说夏洛克的那些案子，毕竟有个话题可以聊聊，总比冷场强。可是沙发上躺着的人突然发出了断断续续的呻吟声。

约翰立刻跳了起来，走到沙发边蹲下，雷斯垂德也跟过去站到了旁边。

夏洛克的眼珠在眼睑下急速的运转着，嘴里念念有词又听不清说什么。

他在做梦吗？

约翰一边轻拍夏洛克的脸一边呼唤他的名字。

夏洛克很快醒转，灰色的眸子因失焦茫然的盯着眼前的人。

“夏洛克，你听得到我说话吗？”约翰抬起头看着雷斯垂德，“不知道撞击有没有引发脑震荡，如果情况严重，我们得把他送到医院去。”

雷斯垂德严肃的点点头

沙发上的男人努力的眨眼， 在看清楚眼前的人是谁之后，挣扎着坐了起来。他努力看看四周，又看回约翰。

“我怎么会在这儿？”

“圣乔治医院发生了爆炸，你被飞石撞到了头。我送你回来的。”约翰指指夏洛克头上的纱布。

夏洛克双手抵着额头，眉头皱到一起，看起来烦躁又迷惑。

暂时性失忆是脑震荡的典型症状，雷斯垂德见识过很多这种例子，有时是证人，有时是嫌犯，有时是真的，有时是假的。不过约翰看起来真的很担心。

“头晕吗？有没有感到恶心？”约翰小心的问。

“我很好。”夏洛克双手撕扯着头发，想要从沙发上站起来，却在碰到纱布的一瞬间像突然断电了一样停下了全身的动作，他转过脸死死地盯着约翰，双手紧紧掌握成了拳。却没有说话。

雷斯垂德还没搞清楚状况，约翰已经开口了。

“迈克罗夫特没事，非常安全。他在爆炸前离开了医院，也是他告诉我把你送到这里来。稍晚他会过来。”

夏洛克明显是松了一口气，马上又恢复了一副无所谓的样子。他抬起头，好像才刚刚发现了雷斯垂德的存在，脸瞬间皱在一起。

“What the hell！格雷戈，你怎么会穿着我的睡衣？”

他看起来就跟刚刚吞了一只蟑螂一样。

这个翻脸不认人的混蛋小子！雷斯垂德有点想揍他。

“那得去问问你那个该死的锅炉！”

夏洛克顿时好像想起了什么，上下扫了扫雷斯垂德。

“哦，看起来你干得不错。”

“你知不知道我今天在休假？”

“可是我今天必须要洗个热水澡，我都用冷水冲了两天了。”

夏洛克一副理所当然的样子让雷斯垂德更想教训教训他。

“没错，看来你必须使用的还有你的急救箱，一般人谁会把那个放在卧室里？”

雷斯垂德双手抱胸看着夏洛克。

夏洛克愣了一下，旋即明白了雷斯垂德意有所指。他全身瞬间紧绷起来，如果他是一只猫，现在肯定竖着全身的毛。他快速的扫了一眼愣在旁边不明所以的约翰，然后恶狠狠的看着雷斯垂德，眼睛里像是染上了一层黑色。

雷斯垂德顿时觉得知道了什么。

“真是让我一通好找。”雷斯垂德特地强调了“我”这个单词。

夏洛克还是看着他，面无表情却非常可怕。大发雷霆对夏洛克来说是常事，尤其在他在推理案情上走进死胡同的时候，可是这样的夏洛克雷斯垂德却从没见过。

“那个……看来你没什么问题，我就先走了。”约翰尴尬的咳了两声。

夏洛克收回了眼神，他对约翰的话不置可否。

“我要的资料带来了吗？”他对雷斯垂德恢复了往常的口气。

“在厨房的桌子上。”

夏洛克顿时雀跃起啦，他不知从哪里翻出了一台笔记本开始坐在沙发上飞快地打字。

“帮我拿过来。”夏洛克摊开一只手。

雷斯垂德咬了咬牙，走过去拿起文件袋递到夏洛克手上。

“看在你受了伤的份上。”

“谢谢。”夏洛克不再说话，专注的翻阅起文件袋里的几张纸。

雷斯垂德原本不想再理会夏洛克，如果他能离开，他肯定现在就会走，可是他又对夏洛克竟对这件案子感兴趣而感到好奇。不由得靠过去一起研究案卷。

“等等。”

夏洛克突然抬起头看向门边。雷斯垂德这才发现约翰不知什么时候已经站到起居室的门口要走下楼梯了。

约翰愣在那里。

“约翰，”夏洛克的身体躺倒沙发的靠背上，双手抵到下巴上，雷斯垂德知道那是他陷入思考时的习惯动作。

“关于布莱特林议员遇刺的案子，迈克罗夫特告诉了你多少。”

“他没说什么，”约翰耸耸肩，“只是说有人在演说现场袭击了他，接着枪手就被埋伏狙击手杀人灭口了。”

“什么？现场有狙击手？”

雷斯垂德低低的惊呼了一声，他看了看案卷，又看看夏洛克

“可是这上边说枪手是被现场负责安保的警员击中的，电视新闻上也是这么说。”  
夏洛克露出了一个嘲讽的微笑。

“这个狡猾的迈克罗夫特。”

夏洛克突然站了起来，一边踱步一边大声说

“这件事非常不合理。通常发生在公开场合的刺杀案件，凶手都会被现场活捉。林肯、肯尼迪、斐迪南大公，刺杀他们的人都声称这是被义愤所驱使的个人行为，不 论事实真相如何，究竟有没有幕后操纵者，行凶者自己认罪总可以给公众一个交代，隐藏于幕后的人也可以轻松逍遥法外，所以，让凶手活下来顶罪是最明智的做 法。可是这个刺杀者居然在行凶之后马上遭到枪击几乎身亡，假使真的要杀人灭口，也应该私下进行，没必要在众目睽睽之下。而且如果指示刺杀的人可以在现场埋 伏狙击手，他大可以让这个狙击手直接杀掉布莱特林议员，又何必多此一举？所以这个狙击手的身份非常可疑，他显然不是布莱特林的保镖，如果是布莱特林议员也 不会死，他也不是枪手的幕后操纵者那边的人，不然他就太蠢了。所以这件案子里出现了第三个人，这三个人究竟是谁，他跟这件案子究竟有什么关系，这真的是非 常有趣。”

夏洛克兴奋地搓了搓手，而雷斯垂德和约翰都愣在当场。

“迈克罗夫特，显然也意识到了这一点，他对公众隐瞒了真相，显然是为了迷惑刺杀案的幕后主脑，让对方以为自己很安全。哦，有时候我真爱我哥哥的狡猾。”

“那……那他为什么要告诉我？”约翰喃喃的说

“不这样说你还会帮他吗？”

约翰默默点头。

“所以，你是打算开始调查这件案子吗？”雷斯垂德问。

“确切的说是我们，你现在知道了真相，迈克罗夫特肯定会逼你入伙。”夏洛克露出一个假笑。”

雷斯垂德沮丧的抓了抓头发。他只是个普通警察，究竟是发生了什么，突然就卷进一桩政治谋杀案里去了啊。

“那么你现在是要开始调查这件案子了吗？”约翰走到夏洛克面前。

“还需要等迈克罗夫特提供更多资料。我想今晚就会送到。”

“所以你们今天在休息室里是在谈这个？”

“一点点。”夏洛克看着约翰的眼睛。

雷斯垂德看着两个人之间古怪的气氛，觉得有点插不进话。

幸好此时楼下适时的响起了开门的声音，哈德森太太欢快的声音伴随着楼梯地板被踩响的咯吱声传了上来。

“格雷戈，你的衣服洗好了，我原本以为加急干洗肯定不能指望太多，不过看来他们做的很棒。”

三个男人同时回过头看着她，哈德森太太愣了一下，她的目光最终落到约翰的身上。

“夏洛克，这个英俊的小伙子是你的朋友吗？”

“是的，哈德森太太，约翰·华生，一位医生。”

“哦，太棒了，要我说夏洛克，你真的太需要了一位医生朋友了。”

哈德森太太对约翰露出友善的微笑。

“我是这里的房东，叫我哈德森太太就成了。”

“额……你好夫人。”约翰拘谨的点了点头。

“夏洛克，你真是太失礼了，家里来了这么多客人，怎么可以没有茶。”她嗔怪的看了夏洛克一眼，转身对雷斯垂德说。

“这是你的衣服，格雷戈，快换上吧。”

说着她把手里的塑料口袋递给了雷斯垂德，转身下楼泡茶去了。

雷斯垂德打开口袋，他的衬衣和西裤干干净净的躺在里边。

他从来没想到有一天仅仅是看到自己的衣服都会让他感到无比亲切。夏洛克的晨衣不是不舒适，事实是简直舒适极了，可是穿着别人的衣服总让他感觉哪里不对劲。他示意了一下夏洛克，转身走进了浴室。

当他穿戴停当出来的时候，夏洛克和约翰正一人坐在沙发的一头，夏洛克不停地敲击键盘，约翰在看自己的手机，起居室里的是那种让人不舒服的沉默，雷斯垂德只想赶快离开这里，因为休假日虽然搞砸了但毕竟还有半天，也因为这里的气氛的确很奇怪。他想这两个人应该是有话要说。

“那么，我先走了，有事再联系。”雷斯垂德冲夏洛克摇了摇手机。

“见你的新女友之前记得把哈德森太太买给你的内衣换掉，女人总是对这个很敏感。”夏洛克头也不抬的说。

“闭嘴，夏洛克，这件事我还不想让别人知道。”

雷斯垂德感到自己有点脸红，在这个年龄开始一段新恋情，在没有确切结果之前他可不想闹得人尽皆知。

“什么？你有女朋友！”

约翰显得非常吃惊。他愣愣的看着夏洛克又看看雷斯垂德。

雷斯垂德觉得更尴尬了，他的确年纪不小了，可也还没到交往个新女友都令人震惊的地步吧。

“那么，你们不是......我以为你们......”约翰还在震惊中。

“以为我们什么？”雷斯垂德和夏洛克同时看着约翰。

约翰涨红了脸，尴尬的低下头.

雷斯垂德瞬间明白了他的意思。

天哪！他以为自己跟夏洛克是一对儿吗？怪不得他会有那么奇怪的举动和奇怪的问题。虽然他刚才的打扮的确容易让人误解。可是，我的天，跟夏洛克是一对儿？神仙，圣母，上帝啊！想到这个场景雷斯垂德简直要抓狂，谁能忍受得了跟夏洛克搞在一起，他宁愿跟迈克罗夫特约会！

可是夏洛克显然还是没明白，好吧，他在这些领域的确有点迟钝。

“他是什么意思？”夏洛克皱着眉问雷斯垂德。

“我怎么知道，我要走了。”

雷斯垂德翻了个白眼，他真是再也不想待在这里一分钟了，即使要错过哈德森太太的美味红茶也在所不惜。

可是当他正准备打开起居室的门的时候，哈德森太太已经端了茶走上来了，跟在她后边的还有一个陌生的男人。

“小伙子们，这位先生都要把门敲碎了你们都没有听见吗？”

哈德森太太边抱怨着边把茶盘放到了桌子上。

跟着他上来的男人长着一张沉稳的面孔，他的棕色头发一丝不苟的梳在脑后，一身随意的打扮透着掩饰不住的精明强干。

他走进起居室扫视了一眼在座的四个人。最终把目光落到了夏洛克的身上。

“请问您就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生吗？”他的声音礼貌又严肃。

“是我。”夏洛克合上了笔记本，坐直了身体看着那个男人。

“我是伦敦东区警署的乔伊斯·阿尔伯特警官。”

男人掏出了警官证，递给了夏洛克，夏洛克看了一眼还给了对方。

“有案子？”夏洛克踱步到茶盘边，端起了其中一杯。

“我以为全伦敦除了这位探长所有警察都对我避之唯恐不及。”夏洛克看了看雷斯垂德。

雷斯垂德做了个关我什么事的口型。

“是的，”阿尔伯特对夏洛克的傲慢言辞完全无动于衷，“有一桩谋杀案希望您能协助调查。”

“那要看看这桩案子值几分。”夏洛克看起来百无聊赖，可是雷斯垂德看出来他的耳朵已经竖起来了。

“恐怕无论值几分您都得加以协助。”

阿尔伯特的口气严肃而认真，他看着四个人齐齐向他投来的好奇目光，缓缓的说道。

“因为这是死者的要求。”


	6. Chapter 6

对于约翰这个年龄的男人来说，跟上一任女友分手已经6个月，至少有4个月没过过性生活，隔壁情侣大方的直播自己嘿咻实况其实是一件挺有福利的事，可如果是 在他已经连续工作了16个小时，凌晨2点才入睡，而且现在是周末早上刚刚6点的情况下这么做，这一切看起来就没那么令人兴奋了。毫不夸张的说，即便现在斯 嘉丽·约翰逊在他面前脱光了，他也是连来一发的力气也没有了。  
  
约翰的邻居，那个好像足球后卫般强壮的男人跟女友刚刚从夜场回来，可能是High劲儿还没过，他们不仅开始肆无忌惮的大声做爱居然还打开了吵得要死的音乐。  
  
约翰绝望的睁开眼睛，他感到头疼欲裂，他真的非常需要睡眠。  
  
“嘿！你们他妈的能不能小声点！”他愤怒地敲打着薄薄的墙壁。  
  
回答他的是更大声的呻吟和更吵闹的音乐。  
  
这已经不是第一次了，一开始约翰还试图与他生活习惯奇怪的邻居谈一谈这个问题，可是在多次交涉未果，投诉房屋出租公司和警察的行为让对方更加变本加厉之 后，约翰决定忍住冲到隔壁门前大喊“你的床上功夫糟透了，你的女友一直在假装高潮”的冲动，打算忍过这几个月再说，毕竟他可不希望在这么一个租金便宜，生 活便利，距离实习的医院步行只要15分钟的住处待不下去。  
  
“穷人没得选。”他总是对麦克·斯坦福德这样说。  
  
“别那么沮丧，等你的考试通过拿到注册医生资格一切都会好起来。”麦克总是笑呵呵的鼓励他。  
  
麦克是他在医学院里结识的最好的朋友，他们个性合拍，兴趣也差不多。不过自从毕业去了不同地方实习，他们已经很久没见了。两人在一周前就已经约好了今天的会面，先一起吃顿午餐，然后就是令人期待已久的重头戏！  
  
约翰看着那件被整整齐齐叠在椅子上的外套，今天的主角就放在贴身那侧的口袋里，想到这里让他感觉今天似乎也没那么糟糕了。  
既然继续睡觉是没指望了，公寓里吵成这样也待不下去。约翰干脆起床，飞快地洗漱刮脸，他可以找个地方先打发下上午的时间，或许可以提前去找麦克。  
  
他拿起了背包，把几件随身物品和手机塞了进去，穿上外套，又确认似的拍了拍那个口袋，迈着轻快的步子走出了公寓的大门。  
  
  
  
这里是伦敦，无论去哪里，地铁永远都是最好的选择。距离这里最近的地铁站和约翰供职医院的大学在同一个方向，如果走通常被人熟知的那条路需要绕一个大大的直角，可是约翰知道一条捷径。  
  
6：30对于周末的人们来说还算很早，路上为数不多的几个行人看起来也是没精打采的样子。没人注意到约翰，他很顺利的到达了他要去的地方。  
  
这是学校一处很少被使用的侧门，约翰怀疑可能连校长都不知道。由于所处位置距离周边的商业区都有些远因此平时乏人问津。但是从这里进去后可以很快的横穿整个校园到达地铁站，比起常规路线可以节省至少一半的时间。  
  
约翰三口两口吃完在路上买的咖啡和三明治，在寻找可以丢掉塑料包装袋的地方时突然发现有些异常。不远处的一条小巷子里面好像正有人影闪动，还有拳头打到身体上的闷响传来。  
  
听起来是两个男人在解决一些问题。他们大概觉得这个地方这个时间应该不会有人出现，所以并未对自己的行为加以克制。  
  
约翰不是一个喜欢多管闲事的人，他知道有时候男人之间的问题确实只能用拳头来解决，可能是意气之争，更可能是因为某个漂亮的小妞，一时头脑发热，总要以一 方的倒地不起来了结。这种办法虽然野蛮，但只要不是以多欺少，却也公平合理。可是，如果要约翰眼睁睁的看着其中一方已经败下阵来，另一方还要再继续施暴， 那可就完全违反他的做人原则了。  
  
“嘿！我说，这样做可不怎么好。”  
  
约翰站在巷子口，背包挎在一边肩膀，另一只手垂在身侧。他面带微笑，尽量让自己看起来友善。  
  
他不是来惹事的。  
  
“他好像已经完全不能还手了。”约翰指指那个正在被揍的家伙，那人被完全压倒在地上，面孔朝下，手臂被反剪到背后。约翰看不清他此时的表情，想必不会是惬意的那种。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
占上风的那个被突然有人出现分散了注意力，他停下了手里的动作，直起身看着约翰。  
  
他的个子很高，几乎比约翰高出一个头，可是身上很瘦，长长的棕色头发垂到肩膀。他用手把垂在额前汗湿的刘海拨到脑后，露出了一双狭长的黑色眼睛。  
  
“你是警察？”  
  
“额……不是。”  
  
“那你认识他？”  
  
约翰又看看那个倒在地上开始试图用双手支撑身体爬起来的人。但是显然因为手臂长时间血液流动不畅，那人尝试了几次都失败了。  
  
等等。  
  
约翰注意到了一条横穿那人右手腕的看起来很眼熟的新鲜疤痕。  
  
天哪，不会真的那么巧吧。  
  
“有可能认识。”约翰诚实的说。  
  
高个子哼了一声，注意力又重新回到了倒在地上的人身上。  
  
“听着，不论你是谁，矮子，这没你的事，快滚蛋！”  
  
这种缺乏教养的言辞无需去理会，约翰深深吸了一口气。  
  
可是心里还是觉得有点被冒犯到了。  
  
“事实是恐怕不行，我好像看到你要把他的头往墙上撞。”约翰固执的走进了巷子。  
  
“那又怎么样？”  
  
“所以你的本事就是这些？”  
  
约翰把背包慢慢靠着墙角放好。  
  
“难道你不该找一个势均力敌的对手吗？”  
  
约翰最终在高个子面前两米处站定。从这个角度看高个男人他需要把头抬成45度才行。  
  
高个子像是被逗乐了，咯咯笑了起来  
  
“势均力敌？你是说你？”  
  
“这里好像没有别人了。”  
  
对方口气里的轻蔑并没有激怒约翰。从学生时代起，总有一些人会针对他姐姐哈莉的性取向说出些不那么友善的言论，他们都被他的身高迷惑而轻视了他的战斗力，约翰最终用行动告诉了他们什么叫人不可貌相。  
  
  
高个子的嘴角微微下扯，眯起眼睛看着约翰，这让他年轻的脸看起来有点凶狠。  
  
“好吧，这可是你自找的。”  
  
高个子伸出手想来抓约翰的衣领，约翰知道如果被他抓住，再加上两人的身高差，这场架立刻就能结束了。他马上向后退了一步，堪堪避过了伸过来的手。  
  
高个子有点意外，露出感到有趣的表情。但是他并没有停下动作，而是跨出了一大步，瞬间缩短了和约翰之间的距离，同时一拳朝着约翰的脸挥过来。  
  
他身高臂长速度也快，这拳要是打中了，约翰下半辈子肯定要戴假牙了。不过他也缺乏最基本的格斗技巧，在进攻的同时也把柔软的腹部完全暴露了出来。这正中约 翰下怀。约翰微微低下身体，躲过了高个子的拳头，全力挥出自己的一击。不过，因为两人间的距离对约翰来说仍然有点远，这一击只是刚刚碰到了高个子的腹部， 并没有产生理想的痛击效果。高个子往后退了一步，有点惊讶的看着约翰。  
  
这个家伙不太好对付，这是双方此时共同的想法。两个人不再轻易出击，而是在安全距离以外相互转圈，约翰知道他可以利用的对方轻敌的优势已经丧失，于是在谨慎的考虑下一步的行动。  
  
而高个子男人似乎也在盘算着什么。  
  
他们就这样一瞬不瞬的相互盯着，时刻提防着对方会不会突然扑过来。  
  
令约翰意外的是，高个子男人突然放弃了对峙，他放松了紧绷的身体，垂下手臂，又拨了拨垂到眼前的头发，冲着约翰的身后恶狠狠的说。  
  
“今天算你走运！”  
  
随即转身走出了巷子。  
  
约翰看他走远，大大松了口气。  
  
这样的结果最好，真的要打起来他就算会赢估计也会受伤，现在这个时候他可不能出这种意外。  
  
约翰转过身，之前趴在地上的人现在正挣扎着想站起来。  
  
一张令人印象深刻的颇具个性的脸，一头桀骜的黑发和灰色的眼眸。  
  
不是夏洛克·福尔摩斯还能是谁？  
  
两周前，这个令人头疼的家伙刚刚从昏迷中醒来就从医院“逃跑”了，约翰一直担心他的身体恢复情况，不过看着他苍白的肤色和更加瘦削的肩膀，显然是没有遵照医嘱好好吃饭休息。  
  
黑发男孩有点艰难的站起来，约翰这才发现他其实比自己还要高一些——谁让之前见面的时候他都是躺在床上一副要死掉的样子呢——只是太过瘦削看起来有些羸 弱。他穿着淡蓝色的衬衫和牛仔裤，衬衫上沾满了灰尘，最上面的三颗扣子或许因为刚才的扭打如今已经不知所踪，露出胸口一片苍白的单薄。  
  
“你看起来情况有点糟。”  
  
约翰看着夏洛克因为被打中而微微开裂的下唇上渗出的几点红色血珠。他的颧骨上也有一些擦伤。  
  
“事实上我就快赢了。”  
  
夏洛克一边倔强的宣布一边用手腕蹭了蹭粘在下巴和脸颊上的灰尘。  
  
“是靠你的唇枪舌剑么？”约翰戏谑地说。  
  
夏洛克露出了不悦的表情。  
  
“起码不会是一场愚蠢的肉搏。”  
  
他好看的嘴唇轻蔑的吐出那两个字。  
  
“愚蠢？”  
  
约翰有点生气，他为自己的好意居然得到这样评价而感到受伤。  
  
“当然非常愚蠢，华生医生，据我所知你的考试将在几天之后进行，如果你的手受伤了，非但你的实习工作会泡汤，还得再等上一年。”  
  
夏洛克说的没错，约翰想要拿到注册医生资格必须要通过两场考试，一场是操作部分，就在这个月底，另一场是笔试部分，将在今年年底进行。  
  
可是刚才约翰真没想那么多。按照约翰的道德准则一个即将成为医生的人如果可以心安理得的无视他人的死活，还是自己曾经医治过的病人。这样的人还是不要做医生比较好。  
  
“没错，我的确挺蠢的，我怎么会想救你呢？你根本就不把自己的命当回事！”约翰有些怒不可遏，他抓起夏洛克的右手，睡眠不足似乎让他今天格外暴躁。  
  
“我……!”夏洛克愤怒的挣扎，可是约翰没有给他说下去的机会。  
  
“我两周之前才把你治好，你今天就打算让自己再进一次医院吗？在我面前一副快死掉的样子？第二次？有胆子你这样做试试！你欠我一条命，再胡说八道我就对你不客气！”  
  
约翰看着夏洛克满不在乎的脸，胸口一阵气闷，虽然说做医生要仁心仁术，可他今天的仁心似乎多的自己都有点难以理解，不知道其他医生对病人是不是也是这样。  
  
夏洛克像是被这突如其来的怒火震住了，顿时气馁下来，他看着约翰的脸，眼波闪烁，半天吐出一句话。  
  
“我……我怎么会死，真可笑。”  
  
"那个家伙刚才的样子看起来可一点都不好笑。"  
  
"我是说你的想法。"  
  
夏洛克咬着嘴唇低下头，语气似乎非常困扰。  
  
“你这个人真是……让人……难以理解。”  
  
他的双脚不停地在地上碾来碾去。  
  
约翰发现夏洛克不再咄咄逼人而是手足无措的样子看起来很可爱。  
  
“只是难以理解？你刚才还说我是个蠢货。”他斜着眼睛看着夏洛克。  
  
“是蠢得让人难以理解。”夏洛克回嘴。  
  
“你嘴仗从来都不认输是不是？”  
  
“你第一天认识我吗？”  
  
两个人对视一眼，接着一起轻声笑出来。  
  
夏洛克笑起来的时候，他的一边嘴角会弯的稍微高一些，这让他看起来不再那么完美的对称精确，却也让他显得不再那么孤高。  
  
“那么……那个人是谁？你们怎么会打起来的。”  
  
约翰有点担心夏洛克是不是惹上了什么麻烦，凭他的经验，那种人绝对不好惹。   
  
“不认识，我想他认错人了。”夏洛克简短的回答。  
  
这个时间？这种地方？认错人？  
  
不过约翰什么也没说。  
  
“你又怎么会在这？”夏洛克问  
  
“只是路过。”  
  
“约会吗？”  
  
“额，算是吧。”  
  
约翰这才想起他的背包还扔在墙角，他转身去找，把背包拎起来的时候从里边传来一阵颤动。  
  
是他的手机在震，他把手机拿出来，屏幕上显示着麦克的名字  
  
  
“麦克？”  
  
约翰向夏洛克稍稍示意。如果是一般人遇到别人正在讲私人电话，出于尊重对方的隐私都应该假装听不到，或者做做回避的样子。可是夏洛克却凑了上来。  
  
夏洛克专心的看着他，在非常不礼貌的距离，这让约翰有些心不在焉，但是随后他决定随他去，因为麦克告诉他的消息让他也无法保持礼貌了。  
  
“什么？为什么！”  
  
他的声音肯定响得吓人。因为连夏洛克都飞快地眨着眼睛。  
  
麦克道歉的声音诚恳的就像一条正在呜咽的小狗，让人不知道怎么对他发火。  
  
“所以你是要在那里待上一天咯？”约翰失望极了，如果现在只有他一个人，他肯定会不顾一切的坐到地上。  
  
“好吧，如果要帮忙就打给我。再见。”  
  
约翰挂断电话，耷拉下脑袋。今天实在是太不顺利了，他生着闷气，什么话都不想说。几乎忘了旁边还有别人。  
  
夏洛克伸出手指戳了他一下。  
  
“被放鸽子了？”   
  
“没错。”约翰沮丧的回答，他突然不知道该去做点什么了。  
  
"还有其他计划吗？"  
  
"目前没有。"  
  
“那么……想去做点有趣的事情吗？”  
  
夏洛克看着约翰的眼睛轻轻的说  
  
“跟我一起。”他补充道。  
  
“有趣的事？”约翰觉得心跳有点加快  
  
“嗯。来不来？”夏洛克摆出了邀请的动作。  
  
“我是不是该问问什么事？”  
  
约翰舔着嘴唇，夏洛克故作神秘的语气让他有点兴奋。  
  
“那你打算问吗？”  
  
“问了会有什么影响吗？”  
  
“就像有人在扉页上写着：西蒙·道尔就是凶手（注1）。”夏洛克夸张的皱起了眉头.  
  
“哦，那可真够混账的。”约翰吃吃的笑了起来。  
  
“所以咯，来吗？”   
  
“当然。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
约翰和夏洛克坐上了地铁，夏洛克坚持不肯先去稍稍处理一下伤口，这让约翰在他身边感觉如坐针毡。  
  
“别人会以为是我把你打成这样的。”约翰从牙缝里挤出声音。  
  
“你刚才的确说过要对我不客气。” 夏洛克干巴巴的说。  
“这跟真的做了可是两回事。”约翰郑重的指出。  
  
“你不知道语言的暴力有时不亚于真实的拳头吗？”   
  
“你是个被吓唬两句就哭着喊妈妈的小孩儿吗？”  
  
“事实上我的确未成年。”  
  
夏洛克笑的像一只柴郡猫。  
  
约翰决定他以后要是再跟夏洛克斗嘴他就把舌头吞下去。  
  
“那你总该告诉我咱们这是要去哪儿？”约翰看着车厢里站点的指示图。车厢里的乘客非常少。  
  
“你能推断出来，从我们乘坐的方向和支付的票款。思考，约翰，不要总是不愿意动脑子。”  
  
约翰想了想，说出了一个地方，夏洛克露出赞许的表情。  
  
“可是我们为什么去那儿呢？如果是拜访别人似乎太早了点。”  
  
约翰看看手机，现在刚刚7点钟。  
  
“去验证我的一个推理。”  
  
“什么推理？”  
  
约翰等着夏洛克的回答，可是他不再说话。  
  
不过他们很快到达了目的地，夏洛克迫不及待的走出地铁站，他激动兴奋的心情简直溢于言表。  
  
他们来到了一处住宅区，到处都是老旧的公寓楼，大都建成于上世纪60年代，楼宇之间的道路错综复杂，狭窄逼仄。有些路几乎就是一条巷子，只能容一辆车通过。约翰从来不知道伦敦居然还有这种地方。  
  
夏洛克领着约翰从一栋看起来是这附近最高的建筑物的消防楼梯爬到了顶层，从这里俯瞰下去，这个街区密如蛛网的布局尽收眼底。  
楼顶的风挺大，吹到身上还有点寒意，可是夏洛克只是全神贯注的盯着这个片区唯一可以允许车辆通过的与城市主干道相连接的出入口。他们就这样站在楼顶静静等了大约10分钟。  
  
正当约翰的耐心耗尽想再次发问的时候，他忽然看到了奇怪的东西。大约七八辆黑色的厢式货车从那个出入口开了进来，那些车看起来价格不菲，又低沉神秘。那种看到了明显是不属于某个地方的东西的违和感让他感到非常别扭。  
  
那些厢式货车悄悄的开进来，拐进一条窄巷，以几乎不会惊动任何一条正在酣睡的狗的安静停了下来，车门打开了，从里面跳出了许多荷枪实弹的人。  
  
是警察。  
  
约翰数了数，大约有三四十个。  
  
“嘿，夏洛克，你看见了吗？”约翰捅捅身边的人，却发现他早就全神贯注的看着那一切。  
  
“怎么会有这么多警察来这里？”  
  
“是我告诉他们来的。”夏洛克平静的说。  
  
“什么？”约翰以为自己听错了。  
  
“还记得两周前曝光的跨国卖淫集团的案子吗？”  
  
“怎么会不记得，太轰动了。”  
  
“那背后其实是一个跨国人口贩卖组织。不只是卖淫，他们还从事人体带毒和黑市器官交易。那里是他们的一个藏匿“货物”的据点。”夏洛克指了指他们12点钟方向三条街以外的一栋非常普通的公寓楼。  
  
约翰想所谓的“货物”大概就是指那些被绑架的人。  
  
“所以这些警察是来营救他们的？”  
  
“那当然。”夏洛克露出了一个不要问这么白痴的问题的表情。  
  
“可是你怎么会知道这些？”  
  
 “我当然知道。”夏洛克得意的看着约翰，“我不仅知道我还给警察局长发了一封电子邮件。”  
  
“警察会相信一封不知道谁发来的电子邮件？这可能只是个恶作剧。”  
  
“因为我不只告诉了他们结论，推理的过程也写得清清楚楚，他们但凡有点脑子，都该知道我是对的。再说，他们原本也是一愁莫展，所以，只有试试碰碰运气。"夏洛克骄傲的说，胸有成竹又满怀期待的看着警察已经分成几路，把那栋三层的建筑团团围住。  
  
公寓楼里还是一片安静。  
  
“我猜。。。。。。那里面应该有看守，所以我们是在这里等着看警察和绑匪火拼吗？”  
  
“那些只是余兴节目。重点是他们来了，而我的推理将被证明是完全正确的。”夏洛克严肃的说。  
  
约翰继续看着那些已经部署好的警察。大约十来个穿着制服的普通警员在建筑物周边拉起了禁止出入的警戒线，剩下的都套上了防毒面具一样的口罩，朝公寓楼一层的入口推进。他们用破窗器砸开了一楼的玻璃，朝里丢了很多冒着烟雾的催泪瓦斯。  
  
“看来他们还没有蠢到家，”夏洛克的声音因为兴奋而变的尖锐，“这件案子实在是太简单了，线索简直明显到几乎是摆在那里，真不明白他们为什么一直查不出来，要不是我被那件事绊住了根本不用拖到……”  
  
夏洛克突然顿住了，约翰知道他们都清楚那件绊住了他的正是两周前他因为企图自杀而被送进了医院的事。  
  
这件事就像一个幽暗的影子投射到约翰的心里，约翰越来越感到好奇。   
  
两个人不再交谈，约翰有些心猿意马的看着目标建筑，全副武装的警察已经依次冲了进去，公寓楼里传出零星的交火声。  
  
看起来营救行动非常顺利，估计很快就能结束战斗。  
  
“我的天！”一直安静的夏洛克突然兴奋起来，双眼放光，像是狼看到了猎物。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你看那辆车。”  
  
约翰顺着夏洛克手指的方向看去，一辆非常普通的灰色轿车停在警戒线外，一个长相同样普通的中年男子从车里探出半个身子，看起来跟周围因为听到了枪声而走出家门看热闹的附近居民没什么两样。  
  
距离太远，约翰看不到他的表情。那人看了一会儿，坐回到车里，发动汽车，在警察的疏导下，慢慢的挤出围观的人群，往通往主干道的方向驶去。  
  
“他是这个绑架团伙在伦敦的头目，他化了妆，不过我还是可以一眼认出来。他的行踪一直很隐蔽，从不会在收藏货物的地方出现，他今天怎么居然来这儿了？”  
  
“或许是之前意外曝光的卖淫案打乱了他的阵脚。”  
  
“有可能。”  
  
“那他……这是要逃跑吗？”约翰忽然开始紧张起来，眼看着那辆车越开越快。  
  
“显然。”  
  
“那么......我们是不是该通知警察？”  
  
“来不及了。”夏洛克像是突然充满了电一样，迅速的行动起来。他三步两步走到了他们来时使用的消防楼梯口子上。  
  
“还愣着干什么，约翰？追！”夏洛克冲还愣在当场的约翰吼了一声，一闪身失去了踪影。  
  
约翰念了声上帝，追着夏洛克跑下楼去。  
  
没有了俯瞰的视角，约翰在一片建筑的丛林中感到几乎要迷路，可是夏洛克却好像对这里的每条路都非常熟悉，他在这一个拐弯左转，在下一个路口右转，爬过一条又一条消防楼梯，跳过一个又一个楼宇之间的缝隙。他健步如飞，仿佛一只在巡视自己领地的猎豹。  
  
约翰喘着粗气，只有用尽全力才能勉强跟上夏洛克。他盯着他桀骜不驯的在空中飞扬的黑色卷发，修长的四肢，敏捷而优雅的动作，觉得自己的呼吸声响得就像发生在耳边。  
  
快感在他的全身奔流，约翰从未感觉如此兴奋过。  
  
“约翰！”夏洛克在他前面边跑边喊。  
  
“什么！”  
  
“把你的枪掏出来！”  
  
“什......你他妈怎么知道我有枪！”  
  
“快掏出来！”  
  
“shit！”  
  
约翰从外套口袋里掏出了他的手枪，一把银色的M1911，他握着枪，跟在夏洛克的身后飞奔，下一秒，他们冲出了这条小巷的出口。  
  
一声刺耳的刹车声划破周围安静的空气。  
  
约翰差点撞到了突然急停住的夏洛克身上。  
  
那辆灰色的轿车正停在夏洛克身前不足10公分的地方，车里的司机呆呆的看着突然冲出来的两个人。  
  
夏洛克喘着粗气和车里的人对视着。  
  
"臭小子，快让开！"  
  
车里的人最终反应了过来，表情狰狞破口大骂。他重新发动了汽车。看起来如果不让就直接从夏洛克身上碾过去。  
  
约翰吓了一跳，他在究竟是把夏洛克推开还是跳过去把他扑开之间犹豫不定。就在这时，夏洛克劈手夺走了他的枪。  
  
夏洛克举起黑洞洞的枪口，对准了车里的人，眼神狂躁又兴奋。  
  
约翰一瞬间觉得心脏都要爆炸了：他不是要开枪杀人吧！  
  
车里的人显然也被这突然冒出来的家伙的疯狂举动吓了一跳。他挣扎了一下，最终开始飞快地倒车，他很快找到了一处岔路，消失在转弯处。  
  
“你......你冷静点。”  
约翰看着还举着手枪的夏洛克，小心翼翼的说，他想着怎么才能把枪拿回来。  
  
夏洛克转头看着约翰，胸口还在快速的起伏。  
  
约翰安静的等待着他的平复。  
  
片刻之后，夏洛克举起枪口，朝天连扣了三次扳机。  
  
他们很快听到了警察朝这边聚集的声音。  
  
“他们很快会封锁这里检查每一个要出入的人。”  
夏洛克把枪塞回约翰的上衣口袋，飞快地说，“如果不想被抓，现在就跑！”  
  
“又跑？！”约翰绝望的大喊。  
  
“体力不支了吗？女士！”夏洛克抢先一步蹿了出去。  
  
“你这个混蛋！”约翰奋起直追。  
  
大笑声被他们甩到了身后。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
他们最终停下来的地方，约翰根本不认识。  
  
这像是一家夜店的后门，在这个时间这里看不到任何人。  
  
他们喘的上气不接下气，努力呼吸了很久才稍稍能开口说话。  
  
约翰一屁股坐到地上，他实在是累的不行了。  
  
“我肯定是疯了，”约翰还在轻喘，他一只手撑着额头，“居然会跟你跑来干这种疯狂地事。”  
  
“可是的确很棒不是吗。”  
  
夏洛克也坐到他旁边，顽皮的冲他眨着眼睛。他们紧挨着对方，手臂几乎碰到一起。  
  
“确实不错，”约翰笑着看着夏洛克，“非常刺激。”  
  
夏洛克露出猫一般的笑容。  
  
“你总是做这种事吗？我是说，追逐罪犯什么的。”  
  
“不，这是第一次，我以往只是给警察写邮件。”  
  
“只靠写邮件就能破案？”  
  
“那当然，大多数案子其实非常无聊，我只看报纸的报道就完全搞清楚了。”夏洛克露出那太简单了的表情  
  
“那你这么做多久了，把案子破了然后告诉警察？”  
  
“差不多快一年了，不过之前都是抢劫，失窃之类的。像这样的大案子还是第一次。”夏洛克满脸藏不住的得意洋洋。  
  
“说实话，如果不是之前在医院的时候领教过，我真不会相信你能做到这些。”约翰满脸真诚的看着夏洛克，“你帮警察破了案子，你救了那些人，你发现了大BOSS，你还提醒警察抓住了他。你真是太厉害太聪明了！简直是非同凡响！”  
  
约翰斯毫不吝惜的奉献着自己能想到的任何溢美之词。刚才的经历让他到现在还激动不已，他觉得简直就像在拍007电影。   
  
“真的吗？”夏洛克微微红了脸。但是显然非常高兴。  
  
“当然！无与伦比的！”  
  
“谢谢你。”夏洛克停顿了一下，轻轻的说“实际上，我想做一个侦探，你会觉得我在异想天开吗？”  
  
“当然不会!”   
  
“可是有人认为这样做很蠢。”夏洛克脸色一黯。  
  
“让他们去见鬼！”约翰马上说。  
  
“事实上我认为你太适合做这个了，继续做下去吧，夏洛克！你会成为最伟大的侦探！让伦敦的罪犯在听到你名字的时候就会瑟瑟发抖，让他们在看到你本人的瞬间就恨不得自己从没出生！”约翰做了个夸张的手势。  
  
约翰滑稽的样子让夏洛克忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他笑的太厉害了，以至于之前下唇上的伤口被扯到，重新迸裂开来，渗出了一颗一颗鲜艳的血珠。  
  
夏洛克的笑立刻变成了嘶嘶的吸气声，好看的灰色眼睛疼的眯成一条缝，鼻子也皱起来。他忍不住用牙齿轻咬下唇，那里因此变得有些肿胀，随后他伸出舌头想把血舔掉。   
  
约翰看着夏洛克因为染血而变的鲜红的嘴唇感到有点眩晕，可能刚才跑的太剧烈大脑还是有点缺氧吧，他想，否则他怎么会如此剧烈的呼吸。所以当他回过神来时，他的右手的拇指已经鬼使神差的抚上了夏洛克微微湿润的嘴唇，摩挲着那已经不存在的血迹。  
  
他俩同时僵住了。  
  
我的天！我在干嘛？  
  
约翰觉得自己的大脑刚才肯定死机了。  
  
“血......没擦干净。”  
  
约翰干咳一声，尴尬的收回手。低下头看着地面上一条裂缝。  
  
“......谢谢。”夏洛克半天回答。  
  
  
“那么,"约翰站起来，从他的背包里拿出手机，看了看时间。"接下来我们该干点什么？”  
  
“吃午饭，然后睡一觉。”  
  
夏洛克恢复了往常的表情，他也站起身，“我知道一家不错的餐馆，就在这附近，一起吗？”  
  
“那还用问？我简直饿扁了。”约翰笑着说。  
  
  
  
  
注1：阿加莎克里斯蒂娜代表作《尼罗河上的惨案》中的凶手


	7. Chapter 7

  
夏洛克翻了个身，他长长的腿胡乱伸展着，四仰八叉的睡姿让他占据了这张King Size大床的三分之二的空间，脚上的运动鞋在光滑的床单上留下黑印。  
  
“我知道你醒了。”  
  
男人平板的声音从房间黑暗的角落里传出来，他坐在一张单人沙发上，锃亮的皮鞋反射着从窗口照进来的月光。  
  
夏洛克叹了口气睁开眼睛，翻身坐起来。  
  
“那你也应该知道自己不受欢迎。”  
  
他坐到床沿上，虽然并不能真的看清楚什么，可是仍然向发出声音的方向投去厌恶的目光。  
  
跟约翰的午餐很不错，谈话很投机并且在最后交换了电话号码，其中包含的“我们还会再联系”的意味让夏洛克感到非常愉悦。可是回到公寓后肾上腺素的作用逐渐 消退，夏洛克才发现自己真是再也撑不住了。劳累和饱食让他几乎是倒头就睡。来不及脱下的肮脏的衬衫和牛仔裤此刻正因为微微的汗水贴在他身上，让他感到一阵 黏腻。  
  
单人沙发旁边的台灯被打开了，昏黄的灯光从角落散出，被远处的黑暗吞噬。  
  
灯下的男人面无表情，他身边的矮桌上放着一瓶已经喝掉一半的红酒和一只半满的酒杯。  
  
男人紧皱着眉头，看着夏洛克。  
  
“你应该先去洗个澡，你的样子看起来就像……”  
  
“一只脏兮兮，臭烘烘，在下水道爬来爬去的臭虫？”  
  
夏洛克冷笑着站起来，他打开床边柜子的抽屉，开始旁若无人的翻箱倒柜。  
  
男人几不可查的捏了捏他雨伞的手柄。  
  
“听你这样说妈咪会很伤心。”  
  
“反正她什么也听不见。”  
  
“你已经很久没有去看过她了。”  
  
“似乎你也没有，迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克反唇相讥，他要找的东西不见了，这让他有些心浮气躁。  
  
“真遗憾。”迈克罗夫特刻意拖长了腔调。  
  
夏洛克皱了皱眉。他转身看着他的哥哥，那人还是一副好整以暇的欠揍样子。  
  
“你到底想说些什么？。”  
  
“我认为我们应该去看望一下她。”  
  
迈克罗夫特直勾勾的看着夏洛克，像是一条盯上猎物正在静静等待发动袭击那一刻的毒蛇。  
  
被蛇盯着谁都不会舒服，夏洛克重新把后背冲着迈克罗夫特。  
  
“我会去的，不过不是现在。”  
  
夏洛克继续在柜子里翻找，一副恨不得把所有东西都倒出来的样子，动作越来越粗暴。  
  
“那是什么时候？”   
  
“不知道，我最近很忙，先等我……见鬼！”夏洛克暴躁的整个柜子掀翻到了地上。  
  
该死，明明就是放在这里的！  
  
 “等你不再是现在这幅鬼样子了是吗？”一直气定神闲的男人突然提高了音量。  
  
“闭嘴，迈克罗夫特！”夏洛克怒气冲冲的大喊。  
  
“你今天来到底想干嘛？指责我对妈咪漠不关心吗？想让我觉得愧疚？你早知道我没有那种感觉！”  
  
迈克罗夫特的脸色一如往常，只是右手微微抖了一下，如果夏洛克不是他的弟弟，可能根本注意不到这个细微的动作，他真是越来越出色了。  
  
两兄弟互相瞪着对方，最终是迈克罗夫特先移开了眼睛。  
  
“你是在找这个吗？”  
  
他从口袋里拿出一个纸盒，放到了桌子上。  
  
夏洛克警惕的看着那个东西。一包红盒登喜路。  
  
“我很惊讶这的确只是一包烟。”迈克罗夫特如有所思的敲打着盒子。  
  
“不然还能是什么。”  
  
夏洛克咕哝着走过去把烟盒拿起来，从里边抽出一根，又从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出火柴—他不喜欢用打火机—可是他连着划了两根都没划着。  
  
夏洛克低低的咒骂。  
  
奇怪的是迈克罗夫特并没有像以往一样对他这样的行为表达不以为然或者发表什么抨击。  
  
“可能是很多东西，比如你的那些……乐子。”  
  
简单地两个发音就像被丢出来一样，仿佛再说久一点他的舌头就要烧着了。  
  
终于划着的第三根火柴僵在了半空中，发出兹拉兹拉的声音，剧烈的氧化反应。但烟还是被慢慢点着了。  
  
夏洛克深深的连吸几口。  
  
“是你？”   
  
“没错。”  
  
“你为什么要那么做？”  
  
 “因为我是你的哥哥，”迈克罗夫拿起那半杯红酒，抿了一口。夏洛克的公寓里居然会有红酒？显然这是迈克罗夫特擅自做出的决定。  
  
“有人要给我亲爱的弟弟毒品，不行。” 迈克罗夫特的语气轻描淡写。  
  
夏洛克捏紧了手里已经燃到一半的烟。  
  
“所以你威胁他了？”  
  
“威胁？”迈克罗夫特微笑。“不，我们只是进行了一场开诚布公的交谈。事实上你的那个朋友，维克多？他对我的建议简直是求之不得。他说你上次把他吓坏了，他并不想惹麻烦。”  
  
“他不是我的朋友。”夏洛克冷冷地捻灭了烟。他突然无法忍受那充溢在口腔和牙龈间的熟悉的辛辣苦味。  
  
“无所谓。”迈克罗夫特耸了耸肩，“总之我们已经就这件事达成了共识，你将无法再从他那里获得任何毒品。他还挺喜欢他的双腿。”迈克罗夫特玩味的看着夏洛克脸上的擦伤“看来他想尽快摆脱你的心情比我想象的还要急切。”  
  
夏洛克瞪着他的哥哥足有一分钟。  
  
“我以为你会把他交给警察，”夏洛克讥笑着，“私刑威胁可不像你，你一直最推崇的那一套叫什么来着？规则！秩序！”  
  
“对付那样的爬虫用不着浪费英国纳税人的金钱。”  
  
“说的真是动听，内政部真的应该给你这么尽忠职守的雇员赶快升职。”  
  
“不论你怎么讽刺，夏洛克。我都不会那样做，你知道为什么。”迈克罗夫特淡淡地说。  
  
夏洛克冷哼一声，退回到床边。  
  
“没错，我当然知道，让他有机会对警察说福尔摩斯家的小儿子，你的弟弟其实是个反社会的疯子？不但嗑药还玩自杀？你怎么可能让那种事情发生呢？你最关心的永远是福尔摩斯家族的名声！”  
  
夏洛克一脚踢到了倒在床边的柜子上，脆弱的木板在他的狂躁的语气中几乎散架。  
  
“我关心的是你！”  
  
迈克罗夫特把酒杯重重放回了桌子上。  
  
“我不需要你的关心！我不是个小孩儿了！”夏洛克大叫。  
  
迈克罗夫特噌的站了起来，大步走到夏洛克面前。他的身高和体格让他不怒自威。  
  
“没错，你不是小孩子了，从把你从这间该死的公寓里全身是血的送到医院的那天我就清楚了。我当时是不是干脆就该让你自生自灭？变成一具被泡得又肿又胀，腐烂发臭的尸体，那不正是你最喜欢的东西吗？”   
  
“你根本就是多管闲事，我不会死，我没想自杀！”  
  
 “对，你当然不想自杀，连那个傻乎乎的校医都看出来了。你以为我不知道你的想法？你想做的就是把事情闹大，让我再也不能说服校长让你这个已经惹了一堆麻烦的学生继续在这个大学待下去，让我暴跳如雷对你失望之极，然后冲你吼出那句”滚蛋”！”  
  
迈克罗夫特握紧了双拳，他几乎是在克制自己。  
  
“我不明白你为什么不说，你都快忍的头发就要掉光了吧。” 夏洛克露出嘲讽的冷笑。他当然清楚迈克罗夫特的软肋在哪里，谁让他们是兄弟呢？一提到他的头发和体重他就会像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样全身炸毛。  
  
迈克罗夫特的面部的肌肉果然颤抖了一下。  
  
 “不要故意挑衅，夏洛克，这招对我已经没用了。虽然你说的对，我心里的确该死的想说的要命！可是让你拿着你那份儿滚出家门，从此去过你所谓的人生？玩那些可笑的侦探游戏？想、都、别、想。”迈克罗夫特一字一顿。  
  
“为什么不可以？不要装出一副友爱哥哥的样子，我们早就互相憎恨了！”夏洛克咬牙切齿。  
  
“我从来都不曾恨你！”迈克罗夫特厉声说.  
  
“你的确很会惹麻烦，可是你是我的弟弟，一时头脑发热而已。福尔摩斯家的人生来就应该做更有意义更伟大的事。翻找垃圾桶？跟流浪汉混在一起？在下水道追逐小蟊贼？那简直就是对我们头脑的天大浪费。”  
  
迈克罗夫特挥舞的拳头就像风车，这让夏洛克觉得他的哥哥就像个现世的唐吉可德，妄自尊大而野心勃勃，如果换做旁人将会非常可笑，可是迈克罗夫特的确有那个资本。  
  
“我们的头脑？我以为你一直认为你比我聪明的多。”夏洛克哑然失笑。  
  
“直到现在我也这么认为，所以如果放任你去做那些无聊的事，那将是我一生的耻辱。”  
  
“如果我说不呢？”  
  
夏洛克倔强的挺起胸。他不能接受这种安排，步迈克罗夫特的后尘，做一个虚伪的公务员？那会让他发疯。  
  
迈克罗夫特眯起眼睛，后退了一步。  
  
“那你将失去你现在所拥有的一切，这所公寓，大学学费，化学学位。我还会把你扔到街上或者关到精神病院里去，瘾君子再加高功能反社会，我保证会让你在里边住上一辈子。”  
  
迈克罗夫特低沉的声音带着近乎残忍的决断，但是他平静的脸上只有一丝丝的扭曲而已，那是他一直在练习的本事，看来他进步了不少。  
  
夏洛克像是被打了一闷棍，颓然的坐倒在床上，这样的对话他们进行过很多次，每次都是以这样的形式告终，他憎恨迈克罗夫特的独断专行然而更让他沮丧的是他的确无法反驳。  
  
强烈的自我厌恶让夏洛克的胃里翻腾的像是灌进了福尔马林，引发一阵强烈的恶心，他几乎要吐了。  
  
“你这个控制狂。”夏洛克恨恨地低声说。  
  
“谢谢。”迈克罗夫特的声音又恢复了一贯的高傲。“所以你该想一想如果都不能摆脱我你又谈什么自己的生活。”  
  
夏洛克无言以对。  
  
房间里安静下来。  
  
迈克罗夫特不再说话，他转身拿起他的伞，整理了一下西装和头发，迈步朝卧室大门走去。在经过夏洛克身边的时候，他停了下来。  
  
“我预约了两周后去看妈咪，到时候我会来接你。”  
  
夏洛克低着头坐在那里。  
  
迈克罗夫特一言不发的等着，展现出足够耐心。直到夏洛克最终点了点头，才满意的点着伞尖走了出去。  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“夏洛克，夏洛克你在听吗？”  
  
夏洛克从天花板上的某处污迹上移开了眼睛。  
  
“什么？”  
  
长发青年恼火的抓了抓他棕色的头发。  
  
夏洛克从肮脏垫子上坐了起来，茫然的环顾四周。这是一栋学校附近的老旧公寓，因为权属问题一直空置着。他待在这里多久了？不清楚。只记得刚才天还没黑，弥漫在空气中的陈腐的味道并没有混入可疑的其他东西。  
  
“刚才走神了。”夏洛克说。  
  
“我们还以为你脑死了。你从哪里找来这么可爱的家伙啊，维克多？”  
  
坐在夏洛克旁边的红发女孩一边大笑一边想用她涂着五颜六色的指甲的手去捏夏洛克的下巴。他躲开了。  
  
“可爱？真该让你见识见识他难搞的样子，伊莎。”  
  
之前说话的那个人满腔怨气的回答。  
  
“我的确很感兴趣。”  
  
伊莎朝夏洛克抛起了媚眼，她旁边扎着一头鞭子的男孩不悦的哼了一声。  
  
他们是一对儿，刚刚在一起没多久。夏洛克想。  
  
“行了，别打岔了。”维克多打断了伊莎的挑逗，冲夏洛克说。  
  
“听着，如果你想再从我这拿糖果，就得规矩点，要是像上次一样，我就把你扔出去。懂吗？”  
  
夏洛克看着维克多颇具威胁意味的表情，没有说话。  
  
“你把他吓坏了，维克。”  
  
坐在夏洛克对面有着一头沙金色短发的娃娃脸男孩亲昵的拍了拍维克多的肩膀，他粉色舌头上的小巧银环闪着湿润的光，晃得夏洛克一阵眩晕。   
  
“你干嘛那么护着他，安迪？”维克多狭长的黑色眼睛露出促狭的光，“难道你看上他了？”他一把抓住了漂亮男孩尖尖的下巴。  
  
“也许，我真想看看他上次是怎么把你吓得腿软只顾逃跑的。”  
  
安迪不甘示弱，一双大大的蓝眼睛挑逗的看回去。  
  
维克多放开了安迪，冷哼一声。  
  
“真不该给你这个小婊子说那么多，看我等会儿怎么收拾你。”  
  
周围响起口哨声。伊莎攥着她旁边染着暗紫色头发的女孩的手兴奋的起哄，夏洛克看着她俩。  
  
好朋友？  
  
有意思。  
  
“别废话了，快开始吧。”伊莎的男友不耐烦的催促维克多。  
  
“急什么，艾利克斯，你的瘾一分钟也等不了吗？”维克多面露不悦。  
  
艾利克斯低声咕哝着什么。  
  
维克多转头继续对夏洛克说。  
  
“你得保证这次不会再搞什么割腕的把戏，其他的也不行。”  
  
“我保证。”夏洛克痛快的允诺。  
  
“还有不能让你那个吓人的哥哥知道。我觉得他比你还疯。”  
  
“他总是对我保护过度，我肯定这次他绝对不会知道。”  
  
“或许我该再考虑考虑。”维克多对夏洛克的保证并不放心。  
  
显然他被迈克罗夫特吓破了胆。迈克罗夫特吓唬人的确很有一套。  
  
 “我很有诚意。”  
  
夏洛克拿出一个皮夹，扔到维克多的面前，里面除了有他的证件外还有至少200磅的现金。  
  
维克多贪婪的看着那个皮夹。  
  
不过他肯定没见过迈克罗夫特真正生气的样子。夏洛克冷冷想。  
  
“我以为你所有的钱都被你哥哥管着。”  
  
“大体来讲的确是这样，不过我也会偶尔帮帮别人的小忙赚点零花钱。"  
  
“帮忙？”安迪好奇的看着夏洛克。  
  
“帮人找找丢失的东西，调查一些古怪的事情之类的，他们中的一些会付报酬给我。”夏洛克不想多谈。  
  
“那你是个私家侦探喽？真酷。”金发男孩惊叹着，他湿润的蓝眼睛和微笑让夏洛克一阵恍惚。  
  
一声口哨响起，不过不是善意的那种。  
  
“有钱真不错，吃喝不愁闲了还可以玩侦探游戏消遣。”  
  
一直没说话的紫发女孩讥笑了两声，一根细细的香烟正在她涂着黑色指甲油的手指间燃烧，她朝着夏洛克的方向喷出一股呛人的幽蓝烟雾。  
  
“嘿，安娜，别这样。”安迪皱眉。  
  
“我怎么样了？学校里人人都知道他是个怪胎。”安娜翻了个白眼  
  
夏洛克不为所动，冲着安迪微笑。  
  
“我不是什么私家侦探。不过我总是会遇到有趣的事，你想听吗？”  
  
“说说看。”安迪饶有兴致，维克多则一言不发。  
  
“知道找我帮忙最多的是什么吗？调查恋人的不忠。我真的很讨厌这种事情，简单到无聊又多的令人作呕。比如现在，她，”夏洛克指指安娜，“刚刚给她好朋友的男友，艾利克斯？打了个嘴炮，就在大约十分钟前。我真不明白你怎么居然没发现。她甚至都还没漱口。”夏洛克看着伊莎。  
  
气氛顿时一凛，当事的三人脸都绿了。  
  
“你放屁！”安娜跳起来激烈的否认，她的烟掉到了地上。  
  
“是吗？那请你解释下你膝盖上的划伤—还很新鲜—以及为什么他裤子的拉链里还卡着你的一根头发，我相信这里除了你没有人头发是那个颜色。” 夏洛克冷冷的说。  
  
“你这个婊子！”  
  
伊莎尖叫着扑到了安娜，两人互相撕扯着彼此的头发扭打在一起，艾利克斯完全手足无措，他一边试图拉开两个已经失去理智的女人，一边恶狠狠的瞪着夏洛克。  
  
夏洛克回敬了一剜眼刀，安迪和维克多已经笑的直不起腰。  
  
“你真行。”安迪钦佩的看着夏洛克。  
  
无与伦比！精彩绝伦！如果是另一个人肯定不会说的这么干巴巴的，他总是喜欢用各种夸张的形容词。  
  
“行了，行了，闹够了！”  
  
维克多很快厌倦这闹剧般的戏码，他站起来分开了两个打的不可开交的女人。伊莎的脸被抓破了，像一头暴怒的母狮，艾利克斯正牢牢地抓住她的还想要再扑出去的身体。安娜则狼狈不堪的坐在地上，她的头发乱成了一窝蜂，耳环也被扯掉了一个。  
  
“艾利克斯，管好你的妞，别耽误我的时间，不然你就带着她们统统滚蛋！”维克多警告。  
  
艾利克斯唯唯诺诺的点头。  
  
维克多扫视在场的所有人一眼，扫到夏洛克的时候微微皱了一下眉，夏洛克知道那是讨厌和戒备的意思，维克多为夏洛克能轻而易举的挑起一场争端而感到麻烦和不安。  
  
维克多不算聪明，但是直觉不错，还有好看的长相，这一切让他颇具一些愚蠢的有趣。这让夏洛克勉强可以忍受他，因为大部分人，不论愚不愚蠢，都一点趣味也没有。不过维克多现在可能已经有点开始后悔他这一次允许夏洛克加入的决定了。可是那些英镑，可爱的英镑，让他利令智昏。  
  
说到底他还是愚蠢，夏洛克想。他根本没发现他们的“友谊”即将走到尽头，并不是因为夏洛克记恨上次他打了自己，而是维克多曾经一度屈服于迈克罗夫特，虽然 他们之间并不存在任何牵扯“忠诚”一词的关系，对药贩子来说他们可能也只对“女王”效忠，可想在这件事上左右逢源他还没有那个本事。  
  
选了迈克罗夫特就不要想再选夏洛克。  
  
维克多重新坐回了他的位置，他从口袋里拿出了若干个包装着白色粉末的小塑料自封袋。每个不过几克的重量，却像块砸到他们中间的陨石一样，瞬间吸引了所有的目光。  
  
所有人都痴迷一般的看着那些粉末，狂热的眼睛充满了渴求，包括夏洛克自己。他的呼吸瞬间加快，胸膛里升起了一股克制不住的悸动。  
  
只要曾经体验过那种极乐的人都不可能真的做到忘记。无关生理，是大脑在疯狂的叫喊“我要！”  
  
维克多对众人的反应露出满意的微笑。他从身后拿出了一块光滑的塑料板，把一包一包的粉末倒在板面上，接着他拿出一个小刀片，耐心的把那堆粉末分成了相等的六条。  
  
所有人都伸长了脖子，贪婪的注视着维克多的每一个动作，他们的喉结上下翻滚，整个仓库里只有沉重的呼吸声。  
  
维克多拿出一根玻璃吸管，可是他并没有马上去享用自己的那一条，他知道照规矩如果他不动，其他人都不会动。尽管他也已经有点按捺不住，可是他喜欢欣赏一下这个时刻所有人急不可耐的表情。  
  
安迪碰了他一下，咬着嘴唇，维克多揉了揉安迪的脑袋。他俯下身对准其中一条，把吸管放到粉末和自己的鼻子之间，熟练的往前一推，同时猛地吸气。一条粉末顿时消失的无影无踪。  
  
他年轻的面孔扭曲起来，龇牙咧嘴的嘶嘶吸气，露出了粉色的牙龈。他又深深的把空气吐出来，表情既像是痛苦又像是满足。他把吸管交给了安迪，自己站起来晃晃悠悠的走向旁边的一张肮脏的垫子上躺下。  
  
安迪急不可耐的对准了他的那一份，如法炮制。他的眼睛紧紧地闭上，满足的叹息。  
  
接着是伊莎、安娜和艾利克斯，夏洛克把自己留到了最后。  
  
粉末涌肺里的瞬间，辛辣和苦涩同时把他击倒。他的鼻腔瞬间麻木，一股剧烈的火热从下腹上窜到他的大脑，在里边大声的嘶吼喊叫。他的血液像是沸腾的水，心跳快的像擂鼓，全身无法自控的抖动和痉挛。  
  
夏洛克觉得自己被抛到了高空正朝着太阳飞，他的翅膀开始融化。然后他开始坠落，那感觉就像他小的时候玩过的蹦床游戏，跳得高高的，然后落下来。有人说自由 落体的感觉就像性高潮，夏洛克无从对比，不过如果真的是这种无比的快乐和愉悦的话，那他就能理解为什么似乎每个人都喜欢做那件事了。他软绵绵的倒回到垫子 上，感觉被一只柔软的手安抚着，温暖又安全，像是躺在云朵里。一切看起来都是那么美好而祥和，包括不知道从哪里冒出来的迈克罗夫特。  
  
夏洛克冲他露出了一个微笑。  
  
你好吗我亲爱的哥哥你总是那么爱皱眉是的你又在生气你一生气就要暴食这可逃不过我的眼睛巧克力蛋糕和饼干对吗这对你的体重和牙齿可不好你现在才24岁还算 得上年轻可我打赌再过十年你就会变成一个可笑胖子像一堆每天坐在办公桌前忙碌的肥肉真不知道那样的生活有什么好我宁愿死也不会过那样的日子当然我不会死我 只有活着才能看到你一次次气急败坏的样子虽然你经常发火可是我知道那只是装腔作势你真的暴跳如雷是什么样子我亲爱的哥哥我真的很想知道我想我这次肯定可以 看到了多么令人期待啊一想到那一幕即将发生我简直激动地浑身发抖。  
  
夏洛克赶走了一言不发的迈克罗夫特，颤抖的从垫子上爬起来，快感并未让他丧失所有的神志，他扶着墙壁走出这个弥漫着古怪味道的房间，走到楼梯的转角处拿出了口袋里的手机，按了三下。  
  
他两三句挂断了电话，不出20分钟，警察就会赶到。把正在这里神魂颠倒的人们通通带走，当然也包括他自己。然后迈克罗夫特就会接到电话。那个时候他脸上的 表情会是什么样子？可惜自己无法从旁欣赏。可是只是幻想那个场景就让夏洛克感到非常美妙，他心满意足的走回去，靠在房间的墙壁上满面潮红的欣赏着那些已经 灵魂出窍的肉体。  
  
没有人注意到他的行动，因为大家现在都很忙。  
  
伊莎和艾利克斯搂在了一起，彼此撕扯的对方的衣服，安娜原本双眼呆滞的看着这一切，然后爬过去加入他们。伊莎最终被夹在了中间，她一边亲吻着她的男朋友一边抚摸着她的女朋友，安娜和艾利克斯的呻吟混在了一起。  
  
他们现在肯定觉得大家彼此相爱快乐的魂儿都没了，夏洛克微笑，就让他们在这种幻觉里待一会儿好了，也只有那么一会儿。愚蠢的人有享受愚蠢快乐的权利。不然他们漫长无聊的生命还能用来做什么？  
  
他的眼睛晃到另一边。安迪此时也正被压在角落里。维克多的手伸进了安迪被拽出来的衬衫下摆，他的头埋到了安迪的颈项间，在那里狠狠地吮吸，少年稚嫩的身体像弓一样弯起来努力地迎合着维克多的嘴唇。  
  
维克多突然停住了动作，他爬到被扔在地上的塑料板前，用手指收集了残余的粉末后伸进嘴里涂抹着自己的口腔。接着他又爬回了正在不耐的扭动着的男孩的身边，扯开那件碍眼的衬衫的前襟。  
  
可卡因可以极大地刺激性欲，它的分子量极小可以直接穿透薄薄的皮肤组织直达器官。夏洛克看着维克多渐渐开始往下移动的头。  
  
突如其来的剧烈刺激让安迪猛地吸气，他像是要喊出来一般嘴巴一张一合，却像一条鱼一样没法发出任何声音。他的眼睛睁得比什么时候都大，那一抹原本纯洁的蓝色如今像是蒙了一层阴翳，闪着空洞的光，直直的撞进了夏洛克的心中。  
  
夏洛克像是突然被击中了，膝盖一软，几乎跪倒。  
  
沙金色的头发湛蓝的眼睛好看的微笑可是不一样完全不一样那个人永远都整齐干净跟堕落沉沦毫不沾边儿哪怕在他手上沾着血污的时候全身都是尘土的时候脸上走马 灯似的轮换着惊讶赞叹开心愤怒的表情的时候他的身上也都是干净温暖正义和固执奇妙反应后产生的化合物的味道大部分时候他太简单了简单到让人一眼就能看穿可 有些时候他又太复杂了复杂到完全不合逻辑可是他绝不会出现在这种肮脏污秽的地方他跟这儿格格不入他看到这些只会嗤之以鼻他会对过这种生活的人鄙视唾弃然后 坚决的一刀两断如果他知道自己的朋友是其实是个沉沦毒海无法自拔的瘾君子  
  
夏洛克发出痛苦的大叫，他的头像要裂开了。他抓扯着头发剧烈的喘气，仿佛一辈子都没有呼吸过了。可是空气燥热的出奇，几乎要灼伤他的气管。他的胃也仿佛正 在越绞越紧，疯狂地扯动着他的肋骨、腹肌、血管和横膈膜，让他一阵一阵想要呕吐。他的心脏在胸膛疯狂跳动，要从嗓子里跃出来一般对着他狂吼。  
  
不行！不行！不行！  
  
夏洛克抖如筛糠，全身都是冷汗，他踉跄的几乎站不起来。可是巨大的恐惧感也像给他浇了一盆冷水一般让他清醒了不少。他跌跌撞撞的找到了门，慌不择路的跑下楼梯，把一室喘息和呻吟甩到了身后。  
  
他忘了他的皮夹。


	8. Chapter 8

**女医生把约翰送到治疗室的门前，她的高跟鞋踩在厚厚的地毯上，沉闷的声响就像是被扼在喉咙里的呜咽。在她伸出手要把门打开之前，约翰再一次开口。  
  
“医生……”  
  
“不行，约翰。”艾拉打断了他的话。  
  
“我不明白。我已经完全康复，你看的到。”约翰退了一步，再一次向女医生展示他健康而协调，好像从来不曾出过任何问题的肢体。  
  
“我看得到，而且我为此感到高兴。”艾拉收回放到门把上的手，“可是在根本的问题没解决之前，对任何现象都不该过于乐观。很遗憾，我不能签署你的健康证明。”  
  
“可我是个医生，我必须要有这份证明才能回到手术台。”约翰据理力争。  
  
“我也是个医生，所以我们都该对自己的病人负责。”  
  
艾拉双手抱胸，她的身体语言表达着她在这一点上没商量的态度，可是她的声音却相反的很亲和。  
  
“你知道问题出在哪，约翰。你对我有信任危机。可是想要解决你的问题你得先对我敞开心胸才行。”  
  
约翰拉开门走了出去。  
  
  
  
这个时间诊所里已经没什么人了。一个中年女子正坐在候诊区，在艾拉的女助理叫了名字之后，她从座位上站起来走进了治疗室。门砰地一声在约翰的身后关上了。  
  
约翰查看手机，时间还没到，也没有新消息。他打算在这坐一会儿。就在那个中年女子刚刚坐着的位置上，留下了一份她用来打发时间的报纸。约翰拿起报纸，被打 开的那一页上用大幅标题刊载着关于昨天圣乔治医院爆炸案的报道，以及对官方声称该爆炸是由于天然气管道泄漏所造成的调查结果的质疑。文章下面配着大大的现 场照片让约翰的胃里一阵翻腾，他揭过那一页，翻到体育版。  
  
似乎没过多久，诊所大门突然被推开了，一个听起来性子很急的人大步闯了进来。  
  
“先生你找谁？你有预约吗？”女助理站起来，对来人的无礼感到惊讶。  
  
“不需要。”  
  
那人大手一挥，颀长的身影径直朝约翰走来，最后在他身前停住了。  
  
听声音就知道是谁。  
  
约翰抬起头，看着夏洛克。柔顺整洁的黑色卷发明显精心的打理过，巧妙的遮住了额前的纱布。白晰的皮肤比昨天看起来多了几分血色，夏洛克整个人精神奕奕。同时，那双灰色的眼睛正瞄着他手里的报纸，约翰才发现自己正在读分类广告。  
  
约翰略显尴尬的把报纸放到一边。  
  
“你可以给我发短信，不用亲自进来。”  
  
“如果你真的在关注你的手机，会发现我已经发了三条了。”  
  
约翰拿出手机，果然。  
  
夏洛克还是那么不喜欢打电话。  
  
“快点约翰，我们约的是7点钟。”  
  
夏洛克跟来时一样旁若无人的走出了门口。  
  
  
哪怕现在是在晚间高峰，也丝毫不影响夏洛克随手招到出租车的超能力。约翰走出诊所大门的时候，一辆锃亮的黑色出租车恰巧停在他们面前，两个人先后爬上后座。  
  
夏洛克向司机报出了一个地址，出租车稳稳起步，汇入如潮的车流中。  
  
他们今晚要去见的是阿尔伯特警官。昨天他出现在贝克街时扔下的那句“这是死者的要求”的话开始的确把他们弄得有点发懵，可是在被夏洛克两三下戳破了谎言之 后，这位过于谨慎的警探才终于开始相信夏洛克·福尔摩斯能够洞悉一切的名声绝不是夸大其词，当然，喜欢冷嘲热讽的名声也是。不过好在阿尔伯特警官带来的案 子足够有趣。很快转移了夏洛克的注意力.  
  
“所以，你在三周前收到了你的朋友西蒙·韦恩先生的一封电子邮件，邮件里他宣称自己已经死亡，而你坚信这不是一个无聊的恶作剧。”  
  
“是的，我去了他家，他不在那儿，而监控录像在3周前拍到他最后一次回家后没有拍到过他出来，而且他的邻居也提到看见有陌生人跟他在一起，他当时的状态很不对劲。”  
  
“不对劲？”  
  
“昏迷不醒，被两个人架着，我想他当时已经很危急或者已经死了。不过他的邻居认为他是喝醉了，没有再多留意。”  
  
“看来你已经调查过很多了。”  
  
“可是没有用，我仍然不知道他在哪，他就像是，消失了。”  
  
正是这句话挑起了夏洛克的兴趣，这种带着点危言耸听感的形容词实在太合他热爱戏剧化的胃口。  
  
“我接了。希望查到最后不是无聊的碎尸案。”  
  
“从没听过有人认为碎尸案很无聊。”  
  
“简单、粗暴，毫无头脑，我有一百万种更高明的办法可以让人消失。”  
  
“哦，那我真是找对人了。”  
  
通常，夏洛克的这种言论都会换来人们吃惊或厌恶的反应，可阿尔伯特警官的淡然处之以及他来寻求夏洛克的帮助的行为都显示出他不是一个带着刻板迂腐的道德锁 链在司法体制下跳舞的人，但那并不代表他不够稳妥谨慎。在与夏洛克搭成委托协议后，他坚持在实地探查时要有一名经验丰富的医生在场，鉴于他的朋友在这初夏 的时节已经死去至少3周，他的要求其实非常合理。所以，在夏洛克把笑着说要无偿提供安德森的雷斯垂德轰出221b之后，约翰就成了唯一的选择。  
  
事情怎么就进展到这一步了呢？约翰很纳闷。他居然正跟夏洛克坐在同一辆出租车里，在去寻找一具尸体、破解一桩凶杀案的路上。可是不到40个小时之前，他还笃信他这辈子肯定都见不到这个男人了。   
  
“你的医生拒绝你了。”  
  
夏洛克的声音闷闷的像是在阐述一项科学定理。  
  
约翰眨了眨眼，意识到夏洛克在说什么。  
  
“她拒绝给我开康复证明。”约翰挫败的靠着椅背。  
  
“你的肢体障碍是心因性的。”  
  
“所以她认为无缘无故的康复也意味着会无缘无故的复发。她担心我可能会在手术台上手一抖，把刀子插到病人的心脏上去。”约翰赌气的说.  
  
“听起来不是完全没道理。”  
  
约翰沮丧的呻吟了一声。  
  
“告诉她那天的状况，或许她能理解。”  
  
约翰知道夏洛克指的是什么，可是他不能说，那样只能让情况更糟，艾拉会以为他真的是个疯子，把危险当兴奋剂的暴力分子。   
  
“没用的，她一心只想知道我做了什么噩梦。这些个荣格的拥趸、佛洛依德的信徒。”约翰翻了个白眼。  
  
“那你可以编造一个。”  
  
“得啦，心理医生没那么好骗。”  
  
“那就告诉她真相。”  
  
“我没什么好对她说的！”  
  
约翰突然粗暴的低吼。  
  
夏洛克识趣的住了嘴。  
  
约翰叹了口气。   
  
“对不起，我的脾气变糟了”  
  
“的确。”  
  
“可能艾拉说的是对的，我没好，我还不太正常。”  
  
“没关系，”夏洛克顿了一下，“迈克罗夫特也这么认为我。”  
  
他们俩同时笑了。车里的气氛顿时变轻松了不少。  
  
“那么，迈克罗夫特怎么样了，他说过昨天晚些时候会去找你” 约翰问。  
  
“很糟。”夏洛克简短地说。  
  
通常夏洛克都会对他陷入麻烦的哥哥发表一大串幸灾乐祸的嘲笑，如果他突然不这么做了，可想而知状况是有多么焦头烂额。  
  
“有头绪了吗？我看了报纸。”  
  
“不知道。他只是拿了一些枪击案的证物和资料给我，其他什么都没说。”  
  
夏洛克说这话时现出一丝疲态，约翰这才注意到他眼下的淤青。他可能是看了一夜案卷，又或者跟他哥哥通宵对谈。约翰原本应该为此责备他的。好好休息一晚，明 天再去犯罪现场，这是他答应做夏洛克的临时法医的条件，不然夏洛克怎么可能忍到这个时候。可是现在显然不抱怨这件事的好时机。  
  
夏洛克没有再说话，沉默一直持续到出租车开始减速，最终在一处路肩旁停了下来。夏洛克支付了车资，他俩从车后座爬下来。  
  
这是位于伦敦东区的一片未改造的片区，由于建筑极富时代特色，已经被规划为步行区。除了消防，急救等特殊车辆，其他车辆要么绕道，要么走地下通道。步行区的地面上分布着很多与地下通道相连的出入口，可他们要去的地方离任何一个都有些距离，因此，他们宁愿步行。  
  
天色不过刚刚暗下来，街上已经热闹非凡。伦敦东区几世纪以来一直以肮脏、贫穷和危险知名。现在看来，即便建起了新的商业和公共设施，酒精，毒品和性交易， 不论你是主动的追求还是被动的接受，仍然占据着这里人们生活的重要部分。街道上微醺的人们三三两两的结伴而行。流莺站在街边毫无顾忌的揽客，年轻人在暗巷 里鬼鬼祟祟的接头，时不时还有救护车拉着爆闪呼啸而过。  
  
夏洛克和约翰大约走了五分钟，终于来到了一片较为安静的住宅区，楼与楼之间老式的布局拥挤而狭窄，仅有的一个出入口被一辆救护车挡住。一个男人正倒在地上，身上冒着冲天酒气。急救人员正卖力的把那些堵住气管的呕吐物从他嘴巴里挖出来。而一旁进出的人对此熟视无睹。  
  
夏洛克发了条短信，他们最终在一栋五层公寓楼的门前见到了阿尔伯特警官。  
  
“这儿总是这样吗？”约翰指着拉着爆闪走远的救护车说。“一路上我都看到三起了。”   
  
“欢迎来到东区。”阿尔伯特露出疲惫的微笑，他刚刚结束了一天的工作，“不过醉死的家伙可比那些嗑药的和乱开枪的可爱多啦，他们不关我们的事儿通通归医院管。”  
  
“哦，那我可绝对不会来这儿找活儿的。”约翰开起了玩笑.  
  
夏洛克看了约翰一眼。  
  
“先生们，闲聊可以结束了吧。我们什么时候可以去犯罪现场？”  
  
===========================================================  
  
西蒙·韦恩的公寓位于五层。狭小、简陋、与温馨二字扯不上任何关系。东西很少，只有必需品，好像主人并不打算常住。而现在，它们都七零八落的躺在地上，整个场面看起来就像是一场丢三落四的搬家。  
  
夏洛克从走进这里的那一刻起两只眼睛就开始不停扫描。  
  
“我发誓我第一次来的时候这里就已经是这样了。我没拿走任何东西。”阿尔伯特警官抬起手，掌心朝外。  
  
“如果你有，我会看出来。”夏洛克把口袋里的橡胶手套拿了出来，并掏出了他的放大镜。  
  
“他这是正打算逃跑吗？”约翰环顾四周，“如果他会预设宣称自己已经死亡的邮件。”  
  
“有可能，不过这看起来不像是打包行李，更像是被大肆的搜索之后的样子。可并不是遭到小偷洗劫，很多值钱的财物都在，除了他的笔电。”  
  
夏洛克指着位于房间一角的那张书桌，上边残留着一个空荡荡的笔记本电源。  
  
“是的，而且他的手机一直都在语音信箱状态，我怀疑也被拿走了。”阿尔伯特警官说。  
  
夏洛克戴起手套，开始检查整个房间。公寓太小，所有的生活设施都挤在一个空间里，书桌和书架里的东西都被倾倒在地上，门后散落着的几双鞋，都已经穿的很旧，衣柜里挂着为数不多的几件衣服，很普通的款式，床上是折叠整齐的简单被褥，以及近乎于空荡荡的厨房。  
  
“单身，身高在五英尺六英寸左右，体格偏瘦，右腿有点坡。你之前提到的子弹是在这找到的吗？”  
  
夏洛克指着橱柜左上角的一处破损。  
  
“没错。”  
  
阿尔伯特警官从口袋里拿出一个小小的塑封袋递给夏洛克，里面装着一颗手枪弹。  
  
“子弹上没血，只有些木屑，并且只有这一颗，其他的地方也都没有弹孔。”阿尔伯特警官解释着。  
  
夏洛克检查了一番后表示赞同，他又登高查看了橱柜破损的地方。  
  
“不是最近打出来的，至少是两个月前。”  
  
夏洛克回到地面，“看来韦恩先生是个麻烦缠身的人。这颗子弹我要拿回去作进一步分析。”  
  
“我想还是等找到了西蒙再说吧。”  
  
夏洛克看了阿尔伯特警官伸出的手一眼，把子弹还给了他。  
  
“除了东西混乱，这里看不到任何被入侵或者发生过暴力事件的迹象。”夏洛克说。  
  
“所以？”   
  
“可能行凶者就是想神不知鬼不觉的完成这一切，就像你说的，是消失，而不是毁灭。”  
  
阿尔伯特警官点点头。  
  
夏洛克突然问。  
  
“这段时间就没有其他人报案韦恩先生失踪的事吗？比如他的亲人或者朋友。”  
  
“没有，西蒙一直离群索居，他不喜欢交朋友，似乎也没有亲人了。”  
  
“而他却把死讯告诉了你，碰巧你又是个警察。”  
  
“你想说什么？”阿尔伯特警官有些不悦。  
  
“没什么，只是……好奇。”夏洛克轻描淡写的说。  
  
夏洛克走回到屋子中间，发现约翰待正在浴室里查看药品。  
  
“有什么发现？”夏洛克站到了狭小的浴室门外。  
  
“不知道算不算。”约翰说“他的肾不太好，同时患有痛风以及关节疾病。”  
  
“长期酗酒者，”夏洛克下了结论，“所以他的邻居在最后一次见到他时会认为他处于醉酒状态。”  
  
“他同时还在服用大量的抗生素以及抗抑郁药。”  
  
“上边有开处方的医生的名字吗，或者医疗保险号码？”  
  
约翰仔细的查找了所有的药瓶。  
  
“没有，都是从其他途径购买的。  
  
“是非法药物？”  
  
“不，都是常见的。你过来看看这个。”  
  
夏洛克照着约翰的示意走进浴室，当他看到淋浴区以及马桶的状况时顿时明白了。  
  
“他被拷问过，他们把他的头按进马桶里让他窒息。”  
  
“是的，可是考虑到他的身体状况......”约翰耸了耸肩。  
  
“那么他很可能死于溺水，而他们想从他这里得到些什么，所以拿走了他的笔记本电脑。”  
  
夏洛克在浴室的地板上收集到了一些毛发样本，然后两人走出浴室，阿尔伯特警官正站在书桌的旁边，询问的看着夏洛克。  
  
“我完全同意你的看法，韦恩先生恐怕已经凶多吉少。”  
  
“我宁愿听到你说我是错的。”阿尔伯特警官苦笑着。  
  
“你带了监控录像来吗？”夏洛克问。  
  
阿尔伯特警官点点头，打开了他随身携带的包，从里边取出了一台笔记本电脑。  
  
“我花了整整几个礼拜看这些，不过你或许能发现点不同的。”  
  
所有录像的时间加到一起有几百个小时，但是在经过夏洛克的一番分析和排除之后，现在所剩的内容差不多只有两个小时了。  
  
像每一个初次看监控录像的人一样，开始的时候约翰觉得很有趣，所有人都像蚂蚁一样蠕动，当上帝的感觉就是如此吧。可是没过多久他就开始走神，画面上反反复 复只有不断进出的人群，跑来跑去的救护车，跟第一分钟没什么区别的第一百分钟。阿尔伯特警官看起来跟约翰的状态差不多，这些场景所记录的就是这里的日常生 活，即便他不是事先看过，相信也不会觉得有多新鲜。  
  
可是夏洛克却是兴致勃勃，他全然沉浸在对录像画面的观察中，他不断的停止，回放，重播，一边观看一边敲打着他从不离身的手机。他看的最多的是西蒙·韦恩最后一次出现在监控镜头中的场景。全神贯注的样子好像要把韦恩先生刻进脑子里。  
  
差不多到了晚上十点钟，约翰觉得有些疲倦，他同时也担心夏洛克是不是承受得住，毕竟他刚刚受过伤同时似乎很久没睡，而且已经全神贯注的对着电脑屏幕差不多两个小时了。  
  
就像在印证约翰的担忧似的，夏洛克忽然发出了细微的呻吟声，他的头垂下来埋到了手臂中。  
  
“夏洛克？”  
  
“我有些头疼。”夏洛克一只手扶着脑袋，声音听起来像是在强忍痛苦。  
  
夏洛克从不在意自己的身体状况，手里有案子的时候尤其如此，只要不是下一秒就要挂掉，他绝对不会开口求助。  
  
约翰把夏洛克埋在臂弯中的脸捧起来，夏洛克顺从的抬起头，他的脸色已经开始发白，嘴唇在不停的哆嗦。  
  
“除了疼还有没有其他感觉？头晕？恶心？”约翰有点慌。他的第一反应就是脑震荡的后遗症。硬膜血肿？内出血？该死！他怎么那么大意，他昨天该坚持让夏洛克去医院检查的。  
  
“不知道，就是疼，约翰，我想回家，带我回家。”  
  
天啊，夏洛克抖得就像风中的树叶，看起来马上就要倒地不起。  
  
“很抱歉，阿尔伯特警官，”约翰迅速的行动起来，“夏洛克的伤可能恶化了，他现在需要去医院，你能不能帮我叫救护车？”  
  
他把手伸到夏洛克的肋下，把他架起来靠到自己身上。  
  
约翰严峻的表情让阿尔伯特警官知道事态严重，他迅速点了点头。  
  
“不！我不去医院！我要回家！回贝克街！”夏洛克突然暴怒起来，他大吼了一通之后又双手抱着头低声呜咽着不去医院。  
  
“冷静点，夏洛克，你现在不能激动。”约翰努力地安抚着夏洛克。  
  
“那么你能帮我把他弄到出租车上去吗，警官？”   
  
于是阿尔伯特警官帮着约翰一起把夏洛克带到了可以叫到车的地方。这一路可真是有点艰辛，不过幸好他俩都很强壮而夏洛克低于标准体重。很快，一辆出租车停在了他们面前，约翰先把夏洛克放进后座，在又一次向阿尔伯特警官表示了抱歉以及感谢之后也爬上了车。  
  
“嘿，他不会吐到我车上吧。”出租车司机担心的问。  
  
“他没喝醉，快开车。”约翰吼道。  
  
“走运的家伙，如果他倒在路上，这里可没人会管他。”  
  
司机怜悯的看了看后视镜里的夏洛克后发动了汽车。  
  
“夏洛克，”约翰转头开始耐心的劝说，“现在不是任性的时候，你这种状况必须得去医院。”  
  
夏洛克没有回答，他全身缩在角落里不停地颤抖。  
  
“夏洛克，你得坚持跟我说话才行。”约翰凑上去，他的声音有一丝颤抖。  
  
“你做的非常好！约翰。”夏洛克忽然大笑着从他蜷缩的角落里坐起来，“我们这就去医院。”   
  
约翰愣愣的看着这个刚才还一副马上就要咽气儿样子的男人。  
  
“那到底是去哪一家医院啊？”司机催促道。  
  
夏洛克报出了一个名字，然后舒服的倒回后座。  
  
“告诉我你刚才不是在演戏。”约翰的怒火显而易见。  
  
“当然是。”  
  
好吧，对夏洛克来说可能没那么明显。  
  
“所以你一点都没有不舒服，你的头该死的一点也没疼？”  
  
“我的大脑运转良好，就像刚换了机油。”  
  
约翰一拳打在座椅面上，他原本是想直接打到眼前那张洋洋得意的脸上去的，夏洛克会不会因此多挂一道彩，他才不在乎呢。  
  
“你为什么这么做！”约翰大喊。  
  
“为了案子。”   
  
“胡扯！我看不出有什么案子需要你这样做！”  
  
“当然有，” 夏洛克意味深长的看着约翰，“找到西蒙·韦恩，我们要先甩掉阿尔伯特警官。”  
  
约翰的怒火被这句莫名其妙的话浇灭了一半，他快速的眨着眼。  
  
“而你做的非常好，如果不是你的表现那么急切，那个警察没有那么容易上当。”   
  
“我可不是在演戏，我一点都不知道你是假装的。”约翰恼火的抱怨。  
  
“我知道，”夏洛克慢吞吞的说“你一向不擅长骗人，所以我需要你的真情流露。”  
  
约翰感觉血液瞬间涌上他的脸然后又马上消失。   
  
“可......可你究竟为什么要这么做，为什么要甩掉阿尔伯特警官？”约翰笨拙的转换着这个令人尴尬的话题。  
  
夏洛克迅速进入了解谜模式。  
  
“约翰，西蒙·韦恩先生的公寓，你不觉得那里有点奇怪吗？”  
  
奇怪？约翰抓着后脑上的头发，是有点奇怪，可是他又说不出来那里不对头。  
  
夏洛克没有等他的回答，他接着说下去，感觉就像在自言自语。  
  
“通常一个人的家里到处都是个人隐私，可是在那间公寓里却没有一丁点儿关于韦恩先生的信息。没有证件，没有保险单，水电燃气缴费通知上都是房屋中介公司的 名字，那里甚至没有一张照片，他单人的或者跟别人合影的。除了名字，他多大年纪，外貌如何，来自哪里，靠什么维生，他的医疗保险号码是多少，这些我们统统 一无所知。”  
  
约翰茫然的点头，他努力跟上夏洛克的思路。  
  
“同时又这么凑巧，他也没什么亲戚朋友能跟我们聊聊他的社会关系，他过去有什么经历，他做过什么，他现在正在做什么。西蒙·韦恩，除了那个警察，他好像跟谁都不认识，谁也都不认识他，他就像是个凭空出现的人，他就像是个……”  
  
夏洛克停顿了一下。  
  
“不存在的人。”  
  
这个结论让约翰感到震惊，这让他想到了那些惊悚电影，他骨子里浪漫主义的那部分开始发酵，他甚至开始有些毛骨悚然。  
  
“你的意思是......阿尔伯特警官在说谎？他虚构了一个人，虚构了一桩凶杀案？可是，这说不通，我们的确在监控录像里看到那个人了，还有邻居的证词。”  
  
“上帝。”夏洛克翻了了个白眼。  
  
“阿尔伯特警官当然没那么无聊，他也不是个精神病患者。而且说这种谎话也不高明，太容易被戳穿了。我的意思是，西蒙·韦恩的存在只是物理意义上的，从法律上来说，他是不存在的，起码我们没有发现任何能证明他存在的东西。”  
  
是的，从出生开始，我们的存在就不再基于我们本身，而是各种证明：出生证明，医疗保险，毕业证书，入伍证明，驾驶证，结婚登记证书，直至最后一纸死亡证明，把我们的一生了结。从某种意义上来说，我们的人生就是一张又一张的纸。  
  
“可能是那些谋杀他的人把这些拿走了，既然他们会拿走他的电脑。”  
  
“没错，这是一种可能，但也有可能是韦恩先生自己在这么做，他一直在努力的隐藏自己的身份。无论是哪种情况，这都非常有趣。一个一无所有的酒鬼，究竟有什么要隐藏的？又是什么人要从他那里得到什么东西，同时还要让他消失的神不知鬼不觉。”  
  
夏洛克盯着约翰的眼睛闪闪发亮，约翰知道那是他的脑子在疯狂运转时摩擦出的火花的光芒。  
  
“既然如此，为什么要甩掉阿尔伯特警官呢”约翰好奇的问，“他肯定同样感兴趣。”  
  
夏洛克坐回了自己的角落，从黑色风衣的口袋里拿出了一个小小的塑封袋。  
  
“那个警察并不想把这件案子交给我，”他把塑封袋在约翰眼前晃了晃，一颗暗黄色的子弹反射着暗淡的光。  
  
“他之所以会来找我，只是因为他的无能，没有尸体警局不会立案。可是一旦找到尸体，就会有无数傻瓜进来插一脚，我将会不再被允许接触这个案子。即便可以，我也绝不愿意跟蠢货一起工作。”  
  
“那你是不打算告诉他他朋友的下落了吗？  
  
“等我拿到想要的证据再通知他。”  
  
约翰思索着，等等——  
  
“我们现在要去的医院难道就是……”   
  
夏洛克露出赞赏的微笑。  
  
“可是韦恩先生已经死了啊。”   
  
“约翰，医院里可不是只有活人呐。”  
  
  
=============================================================  
  
  
是的，他们的目的地就是医院里停放死人的地方。  
  
时间已经将近晚上十一点，可是这所医院的急诊室还是异常忙碌，不时有醉酒者、伤者或者突发急病的人被救护车送来。救护车的涂装很眼熟，就是他们今天晚上几次见到的那种。  
  
停尸房的值班医生一开始坚决的拒绝了他们的要求，（时间太晚了，如果要认领无名尸体，他们必须要先预约），可是在夏洛克一番精湛的表演外加一通姨妈因为表兄失踪一个月而旧病复发现在生命垂危的说辞下，值班医生终于同意通融一下。  
  
在去往停尸房的路上，约翰几次想问夏洛克这究竟是怎么回事，但是看着夏洛克兴奋的神情，他克制住了自己的好奇。约翰清楚，在证明自己的正确之前，夏洛克绝 不会解释一个字。不是因为他害怕出错，而是作为一个戏剧化的人，他一定要把极尽铺陈的华彩留到乐章的结尾处才行。而约翰也非常乐意配合，因为好东西值得等 待。  
  
“根据你说的身体特征和送院时间，只有这一位符合。”  
  
值班医生缓缓拉开了冷柜中的一格抽屉，一个装着尸体的袋子被拉了出来，医生再一次确认了抽屉底部的编号，然后走到前端去拉裹尸袋的拉链。  
  
“你们来得真及时，再过几天，它就会被当做无主尸体处理掉。”  
  
“感谢你们在网站上刊载了他的信息。”  
  
夏洛克心不在焉的回应着值班医生的絮絮叨叨，他全部的注意力都集中在那缓缓拉开的裹尸袋上。当那张脸露出来的时候，约翰注意到夏洛克一直紧绷的肩膀一下放 松了下来。他知道他们找对了，这个静静的躺在一件由高强度防水PVC材料制成的裹尸袋里，被遗弃在离他的住所大约一英里远的医院的停尸房里的男人就是夏洛 克在监控录像上看了一整晚的西蒙·韦恩先生。  
  
夏洛克走到尸体前，装模作样的保持着正常距离，约翰能看出他努力克制着自己想要立刻拿出放大镜扑上去的冲动，如果他那样做，值班医生肯定会报警。  
  
“华生医生，请你看看这是不是我的表兄，越仔细越好。”  
  
在夏洛克编造的故事中，约翰是他表兄的私人医生。  
  
于是约翰开始检查，夏洛克之前的推断一一被验证，韦恩先生面部发黄，身体轻微浮肿，符合长期酗酒者的特征。他的全身没有任何明显外伤或淤痕，看起来完全是自然死亡。而位于右侧肋骨下方的一个巨大的疤痕则引起了约翰的注意。  
  
哦，这肯定会是一个令夏洛克激动不已的发现。  
  
当约翰检查完毕，请医生把韦恩先生推回去后，早已在一旁焦躁踱步的夏洛克马上把他拉到一边。  
  
“答应我，听完我的话之后不要过于激动好吗？”约翰小心的说。  
  
“卖关子不适合你。”  
  
“只是打个预防针。”  
  
“好吧，快说。”夏洛克摆出一副扑克脸，这下他看起来跟迈克罗夫特真的有点像兄弟了。  
  
“韦恩先生的胸腔曾经受过很严重的外伤，而伤口现在有炎症的迹象”约翰说。  
  
“所以他才会服用抗生素。”  
  
约翰点点头，“如果我猜得没错，那么严重的伤他的身体里应该被植入了人工材料，而根据溯源制度，我们可以查到使用者以及施术者的资料。”  
  
“那么需要解剖他。”  
  
“是的，所以得先把他弄出去。可是这有点难，我们不是他的亲属，医院不会把他交给我们，而偷一具尸体，相信即使是你也不容易做到。”  
  
夏洛克看着约翰，露出了一个胸有成竹的微笑。  
  
“不用担心，约翰，我相信迈克罗夫特为了枪击案不介意多一位表兄。”  
  
==========================================================  
  
  
  
在离开医院，并给迈克罗夫特发了一串短信后，夏洛克和约翰坐进了一家还在营业的中餐馆。他们都饿坏了，而案子取得了重大进展让他们俩都胃口大开。  
  
随着第一盘煎饺下肚，约翰一直在尖叫的胃稍稍得到了安抚。他看向桌对面的同伴，夏洛克正在对自己的食物挑挑拣拣，他把菠萝炒饭里的菠萝通通都挑出来扔到一边，然后开心的吃着剩下的米饭，约翰纳闷儿的想，既然他不喜欢吃这个，为什么又要点呢。   
  
“你在盯着我。”夏洛克玩弄着自己的勺子。  
  
约翰把嘴里的食物吞下去。  
  
“我在等。”  
  
夏洛克笑嘻嘻地推开了盘子。  
  
“问吧。”  
  
“你只吃这么一点？”  
  
“这就是你的问题？”   
  
“呃......”约翰又插起一个饺子，思索着该怎么提出第一个问题，今晚的信息量实在太大，他要整理一下。  
  
不过最后他的理智还是败给了好奇。  
  
“你究竟是怎么知道韦恩先生就在医院停尸房的？”  
  
“约翰，你该先问我是怎么知道他已经不在那个社区里了，这才符合逻辑。”夏洛克慢条斯理的说。  
  
“好吧，你怎么知道他已经不在那个社区里了？”约翰把饺子放进嘴里，夏洛克看着他的动作。  
  
“因为在这种天气里想要掩盖尸体的味道是不可能的，可是并没有接到报警。”  
  
“或许他们可以把他藏到冷柜里什么的。”约翰说。  
  
“也不可能，如果他们有可以用来藏尸的房间，就无须在他的公寓审问他。”  
  
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，这是他思考时的习惯动作，他点头赞同夏洛克的话。  
  
“而且他们被目击了，留在社区里的风险太大，他们没那么蠢。”  
  
夏洛克大模大样的从约翰的盘子里拿了一个饺子，似乎没觉得有什么不妥。  
  
约翰眨眨眼，但是他马上告诉自己夏洛克只是没吃饱。  
  
“那么你又怎么知道他在医院里呢，他们完全可以把他扔到其他地方，比如，嗯，泰晤士河。”  
  
夏洛克笑了，似乎约翰问了个很蠢的问题。  
  
“他们做不到，那里禁止其他车辆通行，而如果两个人搬着一个死人大摇大摆的走出去，也不可能逃过监控摄像头。而且他们也不会那样做。”  
  
夏洛克对饺子的味道很满意。约翰想不出第二个能像夏洛克那样边吃东西边说话还能保持优雅的人。  
  
“我还是不明白。”  
  
“约翰，”夏洛克耐心的说，“他们不只是想要除掉韦恩先生，还想让他的消失是无声无息的，如果他们把他随便扔掉，早晚会被发现并报警，法医只要解剖就会搞 清楚这个尸体到底是谁，而这正是凶手和韦恩先生本人一直都在掩藏的东西。所以尸体无论如何不能落到警察手上，但是扔给医院就不同了，医院对看起来自然死亡 的无名尸体通常是不会报警也不会解剖的，因为既没必要也没有那笔经费。他们想的很周到，也差不多成功了，只是他们没想到韦恩先生居然留了一封电子邮件给一 个警察。”  
  
“可是他们怎么把韦恩先生弄到医院去的呢？他们想让他死，总不会为他叫救护车吧。”  
  
“没错，他们就是叫了救护车，”夏洛克的眼睛亮了起来 “而这是我最喜欢这个案子的部分！”   
  
夏洛克兴奋的搓着双手，然后把它们搭成一个塔尖抵到了下巴上。  
  
约翰完全停下了吃东西的动作，他知道现在任何令自己分心的行为都会让他跟不上夏洛克的思路和语速。  
  
“韦恩先生，一个长期酗酒者。在这个地区，醉酒后倒毙街头简直是再寻常不过。而溺水而死跟窒息而死如果不解剖从外观来看根本没有区别。所以，他们在溺死韦 恩先生后，把他扔到了街上，然后假装成路人打电话给医院，声称有一个喝醉酒的人快要被自己的呕吐物噎死了。等急救车到达之后，只会发现了一个不幸没有撑到 医生到达就死掉的酒鬼，而韦恩先生也的确长着一张酒鬼脸。所以不会有任何人怀疑他的死因。再加上普通人其实非常容易受暗示，他们会把“这个人刚才还活着” 的信息先入为主，当成事实。所以，在那些急救人员眼里，这里没有谋杀，只有纵欲之后的不走运。而阿尔伯特警官也说，通常这种事都是全权交给医院来处理的。 于是韦恩先生就理所当然的被救护车带走，被当成无名尸体放到停尸间里，等到公示期一过，无人认领，他就永远的消失了。”  
  
夏洛克说完，静静的看着约翰，像是一个正在等待掌声响起的演员，他知道自己演的棒极了，而眼前的这个观众又是最不吝溢美之词的那个。  
  
“这都是你推理出来的吗？只是看了一圈他的公寓？”  
  
约翰结结巴巴，他已经完全被夏洛克精彩的推理震惊了，虽然那些话听起来真是匪夷所思，但当其他可能都被排除之后，再不可能的也的确就是唯一的可能了。  
  
“原本我只是怀疑，可是看了监控录像就完全确定了。而现在事实证明，我是对的。”夏洛克露出狡黠的笑。  
  
天啊！他要赞美他！约翰心里大喊，如果周围的人会因此把他当傻瓜，那就随他们去，他现在一定要这么做！  
  
“真是，无与伦比！精彩绝伦！你绝对是最伟大的侦探！夏洛克！”  
  
约翰搜肠刮肚，他想要赞美夏洛克却觉得穷尽自己的词汇量都不足以表达他的心情。不，穷尽整个英语都不够，英语简直完全没有用！那么用法语？用德语？用中文怎么样？拜托谁现在快来教教他！  
  
夏洛克看起来有些害羞，他很高兴同时又有些手足无措，他看着约翰的脸，眼睛里闪过复杂的神采。像是跃跃欲试和深思熟虑的混合，但是，他最终下定了决心，因为夏洛克从来不是犹豫不决的人。  
  
“约翰，”夏洛克说，“你有没有兴趣搬过来和我同住？”**


End file.
